


New Begennings, Old Problems

by FreddyFazbear9



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), The Owl HOuse Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbear9/pseuds/FreddyFazbear9
Summary: After the fight against emperor Belos Luz, Eda, King, and Lilith escaped knowing after Eda and Lilith won't use magic anymore. But now they'll focus on the bright side beside what happened. Luz on the other hand is sad because she destroyed the only way to get home. Then news spreads out that a human place has been built on the boiling isles and everyone is interested. Yet Luz and the others are suspiciouse how and who built that place and when did it get there. When they arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the show and fright dome was cool and great, until they find something that should've stayed hidden, they are now in danger and they have to find a way to survive. If they don't, they would die in a horrible way and never be found. Their graves will be a bit too big for thier size, and something might pop out of thier sockets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Thought's and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Luz, Amity, and all the teens will be at age 17! there will be blood and more, the only thing against this will be NO sexual content, the ships that will be there are Luz x Amity, Boscha x Willow, Freddy Fazbear x Ballora, BB x JJ, Em and Viney, and more! If you like this story please share it with your friends, and i'm happy to be writing stories for you guys. If you all need anything or something for me to fix please!! COMMENT DOWN!

Luz: After that day i haven't stop thinking about it. I've destroyed my only way home, I know it was the right thing to do so he wouldn't use it and to save Eda, King, and Lilith, but my mom. I hope she'll be ok. . .I sighed "Come on Luz be positive! we have to be strong" I look at myself in the mirror smiling. "Yea we got this!" I grab my stuf heading down to see Eda and Lilith in the kitchen. "Hey Guys! what have you two been doing?"

Eda: I smile as Luz showed up,"Nothing much Kiddo, just me and my sister getting breakfast ready for us to eat. She's still bad at cooking" I whisper to Luz. I heardthat Edalyn, i look at my sister as she made a annoyed face, I almost burst laughing as went to help her.

Luz: "well Lilith how's it going, are you enjoying it here!?!" She laughed "Well it is home and comfty so yes I am, the only thing i don't like is that Monstrous thing looking at hooty. "I love you too Lilith! Hoot! Hoot!" Hooty said. I saw Lilith shudder, i laughed a bit. "Yea Hooty isn't the best house-guest, but he does protect us all in here" i said. "I guess so, but he better stay away from me, he scares me, alot" Lilith says well whats for breakfast? I hope it's something yummy you guys made!

Lilith: As Luz ran to see what we made, i still felt guilt of what happened that day, i knowim starting all over but i feel bad, my worst mistake was cursing, my young sister, I felt like breaking downa nd crying. But i have to be strong, im now a good witch to them, i have to keep bieng positive and be with a great family. I took a deep breath and walked to them and sat down, as king and Eda sat next to me, Luz on the other side as we bagan eating our breakfast. "You ok Lilith?" I looked at King and reassured him that I'll be alright. Don't worry about me let's dig in!

Blight Mannor

Amity: I looked at my leg makng sure it was completely heal after a nurse came in and used her magic to heal me. Thank god too because i don't want to miss school to anymore, mostly because of my parents. But then, the more i thought of leaving the house, was just to see Luz. In the news it said Eda was captured, but they escape, and with Lilith too. I wonder what will my parents say since I don't think Lilith will be my teacher anymore. My thoughts were now just to focus on Luz, on how will she feel. I looked at the window hoping she wouldn't be more sad or anything. 

Em: Knock! Knock!, hey Mittens how are you? Me and Ed thought if we all could go to this new place, we are meeting there at 5. 

Amity: "Wait what?, what new place?" i said to Em, "well it is new, they just came here, and guess what, it's a human place to go!!" Em shouted excited "A human place?" I said shocked, not knowing how would that just happen in a week. "well i guess it won't hurt to go". 

Em: I gave her a bright smile "Great!, OH and mittens, our parents are coming as well, and bring Luz! she knows what that place is called" I said excitingly running to Ed and our parents.

Amity: Our parents are coming? That's strange, they never go out anywhere that's not fancy enough for them. A-and Luz, I blushed, "i-invite her, but what will my parents do when they see me hanging out with a human, i can't invite her, they won't let me see her again. . ." I didn't like this, but maby to show that Luz is good enough to hang out with me, it's hitting me so hard, I had a bad feeling about this

Mrs.Blight: Amity dear come on and eat breakfast you'll be late dear, "yes ma'am ill be out there" I heard my daughter yell, So this human place or building is really on the boiling isles, but how. Having one human is enough. "But i have to say, it's interesting that she learned magic, i want to see this human girl", "Well honey we'll get a chance to see her if she knows one of her things is in the boiling isles" my husband replied to me. I guess so, but i hear rumors that Amity is hanging out with her, including Willow.

Mr.Blight: "Well dear, i heard she's quite popular now, and went against Boscha, and lost no suprise there, but she almost won, and was brave enough to take her on thanks to that human" i heard my wife scoff, "Well either way, she is still not good enough to hang wit our daughter a Blight, even if we took Willow and that human girl for granted, i don't think they are a good influence". "I guess your right dear, I guess your right" in a deep tone focusing now on my newspaper.

Willow's House

Willow: "37, 38, 39, and 40" I took a long breath as i put my dumbeels down. "I feel like im getting stronger and stronger, man i may soon new dumbells cuz these feel lighter now" I giggled As i heard correctly it looks like someone made a human place in the boiling isels, I feel like it was Luz, but she never had any construction experience, even if she would have build it it would take longer to her than a week. "Willow, come on dear get breakfast so you can go to school!" my dad shouted. "Coming dad!" Well let's make today a good day, because i know Luz doesn't want to talk about that day. I really hope she's alright after everything she went through. I grabbed my things and headed to the kitchen, I just hope she's alright. I texted Gus about the thing that came up. He sent a message saying "we'll see what happens willow"

Boscha's Place: 

Boshca:"I can't believe it, even if it was a long time after I almost got beaten by a HUMAN, WILLOW, and AMITY, i hate them so much. They are dorks and i swear i hate them so much." I angrily growl. I should have seen the signs, now that, I should've known she would start hangin out with those losers. "heh, but now i know who to tease and make fun of, knowing who almost got turn to stone","Boscha!, time to eat!, we'll be joining the Blights and other wealthy people to go at this human place!" my mom yelled, I was confused at what they said "a human place on the boiling isles? no that can't be possivble, unless that human made that, but it will take her more than a week to build that!, plus she's not even smart enough to make a place", I kept wondering when i sat at the kitchen table. it's not possible, but soon enough, we'll see.

At Hexside

Luz: As Eda dropped me off at school I waved her goodbye, though as she left I didn't like the feeling because then everybody at school would be looking at me and ask me questions of what I don't want to talk about. This is a bad day for me. I saw Willow and Gus, I ran up to them and said " Guys! Hi how are you both"

Willow: "Luz! Hey how are You?" I said in a kind tone. "Hey Luz! We're doing great and you?" Gus answered. She sighed and said "Not well guys, I'm afraid that kids will look at me and start to ask me questions.

Gus: "Don't worry Luz I'm pretty sure no one so do that and respect your privacy" I said smiling confidently.

Just then a while bunch of students came in all talking at once at Luz asking questions and what happened to her mentor

Willow: I looked at Gus and shook my head at him. He chuckled nervously, "Uhh bad timing?" He said shrugging. Principle Bum came in and said "Students now is not the time to rush and ask questions to Luz and what happened that day, go back inside or its detention for all of you!"

Luz: All the children mutter in Dissapointment walking back in school. "Thank you principle Bump, I appreciate it" He gave me a smile, "No worries, just do answer me this, how's Eda and her Sister doing?" I looked at him a smiling. "They are doing great! We actually had our first movie together"

Principle Bump: "That's great to hear. Just remember to stay focus I'm sure all this will be forgotten soon." Luz sighed, "I sure hope so". I chuckled, "well students go and study you have lots to learn.

At the strange human place

???: I looked through the checklist seeing what we just needed for the party to start. "Good thing I sent them looking for decorations and other things, we only have half the stuff we need to make this big party." I looked at my friend walking in

???: "Sir, we have everything secured and put away at our end of the pizzeria, what's next?" Checking off the things on the tablet. "Did you sealed off the entrance to one of the offices." I checked the tablet again. Yea, Toy Freddy helped me blocked it so no one will enetered" I say.

???: "Alright, we get to relax until hey come back woth the rest of the decorations" I said yawning. "Thank god all this work has been killing me for years now" I laughed, how many years for back pain my friend?"

???: "Counting now, it will be" I counted then added, "About close to 60 years Now, everything hurts" we both laughed as we sat down. "It sure has been a long time, hasn't it" I looked at him, then out the window. "It sure has my friend, it sure has".

???: "How long so you think we can stay hidden from them" I told him worridly. He looked at me and thought, "Well, I say about 3 or 4 months other than that we're pretty much screwed" he said. We both laughed again at the comment. "We we're already screwed at the beginning weren't we?" I told him.

???: "Yep, we pretty much we're screwed already." Thinking of the horrible thing that happened in the past. "But at the same time, it got us here, a new life, a new home, something we can enjoy even if it's for 3 or 4 months" I said positively. "True that, true that"

? ? ?: "WhAt'S tHe StAtUs?"

???: "We're pretty good here, you can add some creepy stuff there, while you are here you know" 

? ? ?: "VeRy WeLl, YoU bEtTeR nOt GeT sCaReD tHiS tImE"

???: "It was just one time!" I shouted embarrassed at the moment hearing them both laugh. "Whatever let's just finish this, I want to sleep for a little bit.

Emperor's Coven

Belos: "How is the construction of the portal to the human world going?" One of my servants came in, "Its going pretty slow but pretty good my Lord, we are trying to go faster but it seems the door is not helping us alot". "It's alright take as long as you need to, ill be waiting" I laughed my eyes glowing blue. "I'm coming for you"


	2. Getting Ready

BB: It's been years since the whole thing in our place, now we get to live in a new world called the boiling isles, I guess cuz it's also a bad place to live. I don't judge but here is way worse than ours. "BB come on help me with these boxes, Freddy wants them inside so we could decorate the pizzeria more" I heard JJ say, "Coming JJ, i was just wondering why do we need these decorations again?" I said confused, I heard her sigh, "Ballon Boy we told you a million times now, we need alot decorations because wen need to distract people, or witches here, so they won't ask questions of how we got here or whats our deal here" she said

Plustrap: "Come on you two! Helpy, DD, and me need you to come and help us!, it's already bad enough we almost got killed everyday!" I shouted angrily "Plustrap calm down we have to stay positive, alright" Helpy said, "Easy for you to say, you stay safe and cozy with either Freddy or Toy Freddy, while we get our butts almost eaten!" "You know me and Freddy get stuff from the dangerous part of that forest, you think it's easy what happened there, I had to see bloodshed" Helpy said terrified, "Whatever, just help me with these boxes already" I said as i walk to the pizzeria carrying two boxes"

BB: "I feel bad for plustrap, i know this must suck for him, but he needs to learn how to stay positive like us, right JJ?" "BB you cried yesterday becuase you thought we died, and you we're crying alot, like alot" she said laughing. I felt embarrassed, as i walk off with plustrap, hearing JJ keeping on laughing at me. "Why didn't i stay dead" I said grumbling. 

DD: "Well it looks like everything is in order right now, we just need Plustrap and the others to come with the boxes, do we need anything else?", "No i say with the boxes they are bringing everything should come out well" I heard Toy Freddy say. Everyday we we're buliding and decorationg for the new pizzeria/fright domw for our building. I know it's to make sure witches here don't ask questions but i feel like it's a bit too much, good thing we had a generator i never knew we could build the building so big. I looked and saw the little animatronics (like me) walking back. "Hey guys! Did you get everything?" 

Plustrap: "Yea yea we got it. good thing we had human money, because the withces or demons here are very interested in it." I heard BB laughing "Yea! they we're saying they'll do anything to get our cool paper money and stuff" I kept walking and put the boxes down sighing, "im very tired!, can we please rest just for abit, before this whole thing starts?" I know it's to help with this whole orb thing, but we can at least take a break once in a while

Toy Freddy: "Hello Everyone, you all did brought the decorations right?" I looked at everybody, as they nod, "well then you all deserve a break it's still morning, so you all can sleep, i'll wake you all up when it's 5 pm, don't oversleep", "Finally! thank you im so freaking tired!" Plustrap said with frustation in his voice. I chuckled as i grab all the boxes and see the little animatronics go inside the building. "Well at least are the last things we need for the decorations, Freddy, Helpy and me are going to a magic school anyays, to tell the children of our opening." I sighed i hope they don't come Nightmare, you better be right.

Freddy: "So i suppose everything is in order, right?" Looking at Toy Freddy i know he was a bit worried of what will happen. "Im nervouse too, but remember its Nightmare who contained them, we'll be alright, if they get out we will lure them out of this world and fight back ok" I said assuriing him of my plan. "Well what if we can't take them, i know it's our resposibilty right now, but i don't want to see anybody get hurt here" he says. I look down knowing the consequences if those 3 get out. "Trust me all we have to do is have faith brother", i looked at the pizzeria "I promise no one will die today" I say in a determined voice smiling at him

Henry: "actually you two are staying behind me and Mike are going to the school announcing our opening. The rest of you are working on the decorations and after that take a rest, for tonight you know." I said grabbing my bag making sure i had all my stuff in.

Freddy: "Henry are you sure, don't you at least want one of us to go with you?" i asked worridly. "I'll be fine Freddy, plus Mike is going to be with me" he said. "Alright, but if someone steals your skin don't come running back to me."

Henry: I chuckled, "Don't worry Freddy no one will come for me". I pat his back, "Now go and work we have lots of things to do today." I heard the door open, Micahel coming out with his stuff on him, yawning. "Let's go already i want to sleep some more" he said tiredly. "Sleeping too much will put you in a coma Mike" I said to him smiling.

Michael: "It better put me into a coma, cuz im so damn tired, i want to sleep forever." I sighed. I heard them laugh. "It's not funny let's get going" I said. Henry and me started walking toards the direction of the magic school. 10 minutes later we we're in the market where witches sell curses or rare htings to other witches and demons.

Henry: Everybody was looking at us, but we ignore them. Just then i spotted a stand where there human stuff and things. It was a ran by a women in grey hair, her eyes we're different. One of them was golden like, the other gray. The women next to her must be her sister, since i spotted the different colored eyes. 

Michael: "Should we get a closer look?" Knowing i interrupted Henry from his trance, he smiled. "Sure, it wouldn't hurt" he said as we started to to walk to the stand.

Eda: "Lilith! Look" I whispered to her. She turned around and saw the two humans walking towards us. "More humans? How? Didn't Luz destroyed the portal?" She asked me. I thought and said "Yes, but how, even if Belos repaired it, it should take months" I said shickingly. As they stood in front, they looked through our human stuff we had. "See anything you like?" i asked them.

Michael: "Just looking through, wait how much do you sell those tv's?" I asked her. "So that's hat they're called, well they cost 20 snails" she said. I looked at Henry, "What do you think" I asked him. "We'll take them" he said as he got out 20 dollar bills. "Good thing Nightmare gave us money from this world" I thought.

Lilith: "Do you two need help with those?" I asked them concern because of how tired they we're. "No we're ok, we can handle them, thank you uhh" the second human said. My name is Lilith, and this is my sister Edalyn. "My name is Michael, and this is Henry my friend, we hope to see you both at our pizzeria" he said. I looked at him confused, and remembering seeing a huge strange place passing by to the markets.

Eda: "Y-yea we'll be there!" I said excitedly. As they left Lilith yelled at me, "Edalyn! e don't kno where they came from or why are they here!" I looked at her and said "Well Luz needs fun and we'll be taking her to that human place so she can at least feel at home here". She looked at me saying it's a bad idea, but she gave in. "Fine, but if anything happens it's your fault". "I laughed and snort Yea yea ill have the responsibilty, even though everyone on the boiling isles might come"

An hour later, Henry and Michael Arrived at the School Meetting Principle Bump, talking to him about the announcment they are making and all the surprises they have for the kids and everyone on the island.

Luz: It was lunch and started to go to lunch meeting up with WIllow, Gus, and Amity. "I never felt so tired before I should have taken the day off" I said yawning, I looked at Willow and Gus, "Hey guys! How's it going!?!" Running to them "What's new!" giggling at them, "Hey Luz, we actually wanted to talk to you about something" She said confused, "well what is it?" i sadi slowly, "IS IT TRUE YOU MADE A PIZZERIA WITH A FRIGHT DOME!" Gus yelled I looked at him confused "i build what now with a what?", "well there's been rumors that a human place, or a pizzerria wa build here in the boiling isles", i looked at her confused not believing her.

Gus: We starred at each other akwardly, "Well how about we forget this and go there after school? we could find some answers there right?" Willow and Luz looked at me and agreed as we headed to class. It is starnge though, why would Luz build something after the day Eda almost got turned to stone. I have a bad feeling.

Amity: I couldn't stop thinking of that pizzeria fright dome thing, i didn't like how it sounded, I feel like I was distracted because i bumped into Luz, "Hey! wa-, oh hey Luz and Willow how are you all?" I said blushing a bit, but staying cool. "Well Amity i wanted to ask you some-", "YES! what is it" I yelled interrupting Luz, "I-I mean yea su-sure" I was so embarrased, my mind was racing and i was screaming internally. "Well i was wondering if you heard about this pizzeria fright dome thing cuz people keep saying im the one who are building this thing, i mean where would i get the money or tools im broke as a broken rock!" Luz says. I hold my own giggle, "Well i did hear it from my sister, you aren't the type to build something big after what happen"

Luz: I almost broke down, but i stayed strong, "Yea, we-well not that big"

Willow: I signaled Amity that wasn't a great response, and i knew she got the message cuz then she panicked and began to comfort Luz saying she was sorry and panicking trying to comfort Luz, in my mind i know Amity likes Luz, with all the obvious moves when she's around her. "Well we better get to class guys, we don't want to be late." We all agree and continue down to lunch, I seriously think Amity should ask Luz out. And i hope Boscha can stop picking on us, because it's been really annoying these past few days.

After Hours later, School almost over, the announcments started

Principle Bump: Well Students I have to tell you all to attend the gym, I have an announcment to tell you all

Boscha: Great now what did we do, always us in trouble. Seriously. We all head to the gym, we sat in the bleachers and looked at the room it was dark, i dont like the feeling. I Just sighed and waited what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello! i do hope the 1st chapter was good, I'll be continuing this story hope you enjoy! If you have any questions please feel free to leave a comment. And i will post a chapter every 1 day because this story is already on wattpad, but it's not yet complete, if you want to read it on wattpad here is the link https://www.wattpad.com/user/sxxcidalfrxddy1987 i really do hope you enjoy this)


	3. Introduction

Boscha: The lights we're off, which was way creepier than normal in hexside. Even though there were some lights on I could baresly see where those losers we're sitting it though of doing something to them, but Principle Bump walked in smiling. "Hello students i have some news, well you heard them already, the first human place to be here on the boiling isles!, and no Luz the human didn't make it." I scoffed more humans here great if one wasn't already enough i thought.

Principle Bump: "I want to say this will be a great experience for all of you, i did talk to them, or more better they came to me and we talked about many things you all can do there. One of them is that since here halloween is coming they made a fright dome!" hearing the students mumble against each other they knew it would be fun to people thier age. "Well who created if it wasn't Luz!" A child shouted, as i was about to speak i was interrupte.

???: "Hello everybody it's a pleasure to see you, i really hope to see you today" Smiling in front of the audience they soon starting asking questions like, "who are you, where did you come from" i just laughed and said "Why the interrogation, i will answer your questions some other time, as i can see i know your all stress and need something new to do than your normal expectations, i promise you it will be a blast"

Luz: " I have a bad feeling about this guys", "Why do you say that Luz" Willow says, i just shrugged and said, "well i destroyed the only way i can go home, how did another human just shows up" i said worridly. "Let's not think about how about we listen and see if anything's fishy?" Amity says trying to comfort me as she glows red, i still don't understand why she's like that around me. "Well alright" i say

???: "I can tell you that the place we built is very safe and i promise no one will get hurt, if that does happen we have a room to deal with injuries, and the animatronics/robots will be there if you need any help. They will try to help you in anyway they can, these robots do have an emergency protocol thay have, facial recognition, meaning they can remember how you look and what you will be doing.They are like police officers, or gaurds but very protective on what will happen to you. Your safety is our number one concern." smiling a bright smile letting them know it's all true. "I have one question" i heard a student say, i looked up and saw a human girl, i heard there was a human girl living here, guess they we're right.

Luz: After everybody looked at me including the guy saying the details of the place he said, "Sure whats your question?" he said cheerfully "Is there anybody else with you, cuz i know it will take a long time to make a giant pizzeria, plus adding the fright dome, at least for a month or so" he looked at me for a second, "well he said it's just me and my partner mike, and had the robots helping us, so we we're able to finish it faster than a month" I looked at him in desbelief but nodded "alright that's all i ever wanted to say" I sat back down knowing he lied cuz even with the robot's help it should still take a long time to build.

Amity: As the guy continue on i know Luz was uneasy, "Hey Luz i know it's wierd that they show out of nowhere but isn't more relaxing if you just spend one day having at a place your familiar with?", she looked at me knowing i was right, she has been through alot, "yea i guess so" she said still uneasy. "Come on just spend one day with us at that place and tomorrow we go and see what they are hiding, alright?" I said in a calming kind voice, she nodded and hugged me tightly, which made me blushed hard as i hugged her back"

Willow: It's funny how Amity panicks around Luz, i mean it's obvious right? I just don't get how Luz can't see that. "ALright! We get to hang out at a cool human place!" Gus said excitedly, we all chuckle cheering silently. After the whole talking from this mysterious person, and i have to say he doesn't look great, he looks so pale like he's seen a ghost and regret in his face like he did something wrong or just sad abot something. We left to go home, but on the way to my locker i saw Boscha, I didn't really want to talk to her but what else was i supposed to do. "What do you want Boscha, and what are you gonna do to me" I said groaning.

Boscha: Come on Willow cheer up im just here to see if your going to that wierd human place" i said smirking and laughing at her, i've been thinking how i can get her, and the perfect place to do it. "Yes i'm going with my friends, why are you going?" she said with a tone. "Careful willow, remember who you're talkin to~", without her realizing i secretly set her hair stuff on fire making a fire spell with my finger behind my back. "AAH!" i heard her scream as she put the fire out. "Boscha, Stop It!, this isn't funny!" She yelled. I just laughed, "Come on half-a-witch be positive since it's all you do. Plus it's a bright day to be scared" I laughed and walked away from Willow.

Willow: Ugh, why can't Boscha just leave us alone, she is just a pain in the a-" before i said anything else i heard Luz and Gus walking towards me. "Hey Willow, are you ready to go?" I heard Luz asking me. I gave them a smile reassuring them and saying, "Yea lets go!" Even though Boscha was gonna be a problem i was excited to go to this human place. 

Minutes Later at the Owl House

Luz: After we seprated i went through the path i always go to the Owl House, though i still felt something bothering me. Maby it was the humans, the robots, and the place they built. Why here, why now after all this time, did they sneaked in Eda's portal while we were'nt looking I htought. I still felt like something bad was going to happen. "No Luz! Remember stay positive!

Eda: "Hey kid! Over here!" I yelled getting Luz's attention as Lilith, King, and I waved at her. She came running and hugged us tightly. "It's great to see ya kid, how's school?" I asked her. "It was great!, how about all of you" I was giggling uncontrollably wanting to tell her the news. Lilith should i tell her!?!" 

King: "LUZ LET GO YOUR HUGGING ME TOO TIGHT" i yelled of how squeezed i was.

Lilith: "Well, alright i tol Edalyn" She shrieked and started to hold Luz's hands. "We got invited to that wierd human place!" She yelled. Luz looked at us confused, "Well yea, two humans came to our school announcing thier opening of the pizzeria, how did you get invited?" Luz said. "Oh, really they came to your school?" i asked her.

Eda: "Never mind that, we planned this as a surprise for you!" I yelled sighing, well at least we all get to go. "Hold on, how did you get invited?" she asked me curiously. "Well those two humans came to our stand and bought two "tv's" I think they called it" I said. "How much did they pay you?". I smiled and said "20 snails, not pretty bad."

King: "If we're going to the party, lets hurry so we can go and see and steal all fanciness" I said running inside the house and laughing evily.

Lilith: "we're not not really gonna steal from the human place right?" I asked worridly. "Unfortunately, no cuz this is for Luz, a fun Luz day!" Eda yelled. I smiled laughing at Edalyn's comment, at least we're a family now, and no matter what, whatever happens nothing will break us.

Hours Later

Luz: "Well what should I wear" i said looking through the dresses. Man Eda sure had alot of cute dresses. I looked through every dress but "ooo~, this looks great!" I said as i put the dress on, "it looks great" i said laughing as i danced around a bit. "Luz! come on! it's time to go!" Eda shouted, "Coming!" i said running out to meet Eda, Lilith, and King out. "Come back soon!" Hooty shouted as we left.

Blight Manor

Amity: Well this dress should be great" I said putting it on. I really hope Luz likes this, i blushed thinking about her. "Amity dear, Its time to go" My mother said in her soothing voice. "Coming mother!" I shouted meeting up with my silings and parents. 

Em: "Looking nice mittens" i said smiling, "yea looking good, wonder what boys will come and get you" Ed said as we both laugh, Amity shouting at us, as her face reddens.

Alador Blight: "Now now Children remember be on perfect behavior, even if its some place that won't be great as our place.", "That's right, we have to show we are perfect, and don't have any flaws" my wife said". I pointed "Lets go on then" I said as we all walked down, Odalia waiting for us.

Odalia Blight: "Is everyone ready?" I asked my perfect family smiling at them. "Yes dear, we are ready, I do hope no one forgets anything, we have to be prepared on what to expect there" my husband pointed out. "Good point dear, is everyone ready?" I asked our children. As they nodded we headed out the house meeting with Boscha's and all rich families.

Willow's House

Willow: "Alright what to wear, what to wear" I asked myself looking thorugh the dresses i have in my closet. "They all look so pretty, this is tough" I took out every dress, tried them on, but still had trouble thinking which one i should wear. hen my eyes laid on a green, beautiful dress with plants. I gasped as my eyes shone, i tried it on, and it looked perfect.

Willow's Dad: "You like it honey?" I asked her, as she turned around she nodded and said, "Yes, dad i love it, where did you find it?". I smiled and said, "Well, since we're invited to a nice place, those two humans told us if we could help them with something, and we agreed. Then i told the one named Henry if he had a dress perfect for you, and he gave me the dress for free" I said.

Willow: I gasped and hugged my dad. "Wow thank you dad! And i can't believ they gave it to you for free!" He chuckled, yea me too, well we should probably get going your dad and i we're waiting for a long time honey". I chuckled, "Yea sorry i took a long time, now let's go!" I yelled as all three of us left the house. 

Gus's House

Gus: "Oh wow, a real human place!, i can learn alot!" I should really wear something good to empress them! Come on, come on lets see what we got here" with a smile on my face i picked a great outfit, i heard my mom called out syaing it was time to go "ALright lets go!" i said yelling running out the door. "I can't wait! I hope they don't mind if i ask them some questions"

Boscha's House

Boscha: "Oh i can't wait until I get there, Willow and her friends are going to get a great surprise" Laughing with excitement, "Oh i look good in this dress, "Boscha! Come on it's gonna be late!" my dad shouted. "Coming father!" I yelled back, i left my room heading out the house. "Get ready willow, Luz, AMity, and Gus it will be a great night, for me"

???: "Well guys lets make this the best show everyone see, it's to DIE FOR", we all laughed and as the light's turned off, our eyes shoned through the darkness, waiting for the people in this world to arrive.


	4. The Show Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really hope your all enjoying this, if you want more ill try to use my breaks to make more chapters on the way)

??: As i saw almost everybody on the door, the doors opened everyone was scared because of how dark it was. I flipped the switch on the lights turning on lighting from the inside to the outside, I heard everyone exclaim, "Welcome everyone! It's great to see you all! I promise you won't regret coming here!" I yelled smiling com in come in!

As everyone came in, they all day down, everyone shocked from the lighting, even Mr. and Mrs. Blight we're shocked and surprised of how big and perfect everything was. 

??: "Welcome to the show! please sit down anywhere you like" I laugh as the animatronics walk in getting in position. "I like you to introduce you to my friends they are robotic but they are very kind to talk you, we will start the fright dome for all of you to go an enjoy" I walk away smiling dissappearing through a hallway as the show started. 

Amity: I never felt so excited the robots or whatever that human calls them look so cool as the show started, i saw Luz, and she wore a dress almost like mine! I blushes so hard as i saw wearing that cute dress, the thought made me stay in a trance as my siblings and my parents we're watching the show.

Luz: As we saw the show i was amazed how they we're doing it was so awesome, i caught a glance at Willow, Gus, and Amity. Amity looked so pretty in her dess and it was almost like mine! I saw her looking at me as i waved gently she was soo red and she waved back gently. I wonder why she acts like that. I feel like i make her uncomfortable on everything I do, but what. At first she's cool, but then she turns red, freaks out, and sometimes runs away. I really have to tel her, i don't want to make her uncomfortbale anymore.

In the secret office

??: Taking of the human body off my metal endoskeleton i looked through the cameras knowing everyone was enjoying, "Sir everything is in place for the fright dome, and the orbs are hidden with her" ?? said. "Great job, give it a hour or so when the fright dome starts make sure no one goes astray we need everyone together now, this is a special night for all of us" I said to him slowly walking to the darkness gathering all the nightmare robots I chuckled knowing this will be fun. "Go go go" i said to them as they get into place. 

1 hour later at the show stage

Freddy: "Well everybody this show was a great show, we do hope your enjoying htis, parents if you don't want to go in the fright dome i suggest go and explore the pizzeria and it's many rooms, you can go in the office but DON'T touch anything. or just stay here and talk to each other which ever you like, kids if you like to go to the fright dome follow Toy Freddy, little kids i suggest staying with the little animatronics Ballon Boy, JJ, DD, and Plustrap" 

Toy Freddy: "Everyone follow me!" I said smiling, "and make sure make a line because i will make a teams of 2 people", I heard a girl and her siblings if they could go, and saw who they we're, the Blights. 

Mr. Blight: "Well what do you think honey should we let them honey" I said to her, "Well i don't know" she said. "please! we promise to behave!" Ed and Em said shouting. My wife and i look at eachother and sigh, "Alright but promise you'll behave" we both said

Mrs.Blight: "You better not make the Blight name a joke" I said strictly, that shiny robot bear thing with red cheecks walked to us and said if there was any problem or questions. I just looked at him saying, "You better be taking care of my children", he smiled and said "No problem your safety is our number one concern.

Amity: I looked at him and the other robots, there sure we're alot. "Come on then children follow me" he said as we followed him and saw Luz in line with Willow and Gus, i looked back nd saw my parents walked over to Lilith and Eda. "hey guys!" i said smiling

Luz: "Hey Amity!, cute dress! we're wearing almost the same thing!" i shouted giggling I saw her turning red. "Anyways are you guys ready for the fright dome!" Willow shouted. We all shouted yes laughing and giggling.

Boscha: "Well guess we'll be in the same group" i laughed smirking at them, adn of course they looked at me with, well not disgust, but a i don't trust you look. "Come on why not let go", "You know why Boscha" Willow said, "whatever, i just can't wait for the spooks and horror things that will scarred you for life. After i said that Gus got more frightened and left to join the smaller robots. I laughed as, the toy animatronic came with everybody

Toy Freddy: "Pay attention because Rockstar Freddy will be coming soon to guide you all through the fright dome, but you will all be in partners by 2, Rockstar freddy will tell you when you all will be alone to walk through. The names Amity and Luz, Em and Viney, Ed and Gus, Willow and Boscha, and the rest here are your partners, also NO MAGIC ALLOWED, got it?" i said as everyone nod. "good"

As the names we're called out Luz and Amity looked at Willow feeling sorry for her, she got partnered up with Boscha, for Willow sighed knowing it was going to go to be terrible, for Boscha she knew sho wouldn't get payback to all of them by scaring them, but scaring Willow was enough for her

Boscha: Come on Willow cheer up it's not like im going to hurt you today, even if i was these robots are won't let that happen" I said in a sweet innocent voice. I just have to see if they are going to watch our every movement cuz it will be ruining my plan

While the kids we're getting in line, in the show room 

Odalia Blight: "Well Lilith it's nice to see you again, looks like your with your sister huh. "Hello Odalia and Alador ho's it going, it's been a while" Lilith says. I chuckle "Yes it has been, I like your new appearance and hairstyle, and i should be guessing you don't work with the emperor's coven huh". I noticed she came down with a sad and guilt expression

Lilith: "He betrayed and lied to me about healing my sister, i shared the curse so she wouldn't take all of it, please leave us alone", Eda hugged me saying,"Yea! get lost we are only here to enjoying this right now with my human kid" she said almost shouting, "Edalyn it's fine we don't need to cause trouble now" i said. 

Alador: You insult us, you are not on top of us anymore Lilith, we are superior you know you cannot talk back to us like that." Eda laughed at us "Oh you want to bet" she pulled a glyph out as my wife made a spell circle getting ready to fight.

Rockstar Freddy: I walked in seeing a fight about to happen, i rushed in and pulled the ears of the two female witches "No magic allowed in here to not destroy or injure anyone, no fights" I said as they screamed in pain. "How dare you touch me!" the green hair witched said. "Either behave like civilized people you all are or get out" I said in a deep scary voice They both starred at me, "You know what go to my boss's office now all of you" I ordered them. I saw the children going in.

Odalia: "You can't make me, what are you gonna do sing me to death" My husband and i laughed. Then he launch himself at us and jumpscare us scaring us both, leaving everyone in the room shocked and scared as well

R. Freddy: in a deep voice "N O W" leaving them as i walked where Toy Freddy and the children went frustrated not even looking back at the shocked crowd. What's with this headache, something other than those four. I looked around and everyone was happy. Yet i feel so much anxiety. As i walked in the fright dome, Toy Freddy gave me the "im late look" and i just frowned.

T. Freddy: "Your late, you know Freddy" I said to him looking at him my "Your late" look. "Yea, yea im sorry I had to deal with some people" Freddy said. "It's alright, just help me read them the rules again, and then we show them what to do." I said cheerfully.

R. Freddy: "Alright, remember children remmeber, hen you enter stay on a straight path, use your flashlight to see things around you. If you get to an office don't touch anything, if you end up in a door that says "Don't Enter, Employees Only" return back here and you win."

T. Freddy: "And you'll get a present from the marionnette in the prize counter room, and don't worry she's very friendly and will love to meet you!" I shouted positively. "Also, remember no magic in the fright dome, if you get jumpscared you loose, and a non-scary animatronic will come and get you back here safely."

They All Nodded making a line to go in the fright dome

T. Freddy: "So Freddy, what was the real deal you we're late, you screamed at people?" I told him in a quiet place. He asighed giving me a tired look, "Yea the Blights and the CLawthornes we're fighting and i had to scream, only at the Blights, and send them to Henry" he sighed and yawn.

R. Freddy: "So that's the reason" I looked through the entrance from the main room. I just wonder why HE can understand to let it go, or leave us alone" I sighed looking at the innocent lives in the pizzeria. "I really don't like this" I said to T. Freddy.

T. Freddy: "Hey brother, we'll get through this together, but you know we won't hesitate to give them the things if they do something to this world",even if we lose, they lose too" I said. "He looked at me, "I just don't want the same thing to happen here. It will be a heavy burden". I put my hand on his shoulder, "We're a family we are going to do this together." 

R. Freddy: We both chuckled, "Come on you goofer. Let's get this party started" I said walking back to the show stage. He's right though, we are in this together.

In the Old Office

???: "Sir everything is ready, the disaster should start in 2 or 3 hours" I told the figure on the screen. His deep glitchy voice came out, "Good, don't mess this up, and you better get us out I'm done rotting here". I giggled, "Don't worry master, you'll be free in no time"

? ? ?: "Don't fail us, you know what happens if you fail us, and you accepted the consequences" I told her as i shut down the call. "We'll be out of this hell soon, I can't wait to surprise my old master with this surprise we planned for him". We both started laughing knowing our plan is now in motion, working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Im sorry if this took so loong but here it is chapter 4! Enjoy, please comment if there's anything i need to fix, or please put down your feelings about this i want to hear how good this is for you guys)


	5. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this took long i have family issues here, but i promise you that won't stop me, nothing will stop me from making this story for you guys, ENJOY!)

3 YeArS aGo

????: "So these things help us in training as well?" I asked him curiously. "YeS, oNlY iF yOu CaN fAcE yOuR dArKeSt FeArS" He said grabbing the container with the things inside. I looked at it, "Isn't this the thing we have that makes us so powerful?"

? ? ?: "It Is, BuT wE cAnNoT InTeRfErE iN tHe WoRlD bEcAuSe Of ThE cOnSeQuEnCeS tHaT wIlL aPpEaR, iF yOu Do NoT hEeD tHiS wArNiNg. DeAtH wIlL fInD yOu" I said to him walking past the Nightmares. 

Nightmarionne: "We only interfere if only neccessary, or we get to choose someone, or something to do the job/mission". I appeared behind him growling. "You have been warned F R E D B E A R"

Present

Eda: "Well that was intense, this reminds me of high school" I laughed and snorted trying to lighten the mood, but it was all silent. "Wait a minute that robot thing didn't told us where the office is, and this place is huge!" Lilith exclaim. "Great how are we gonna get there" Odalia said frustrated with a bit of anger in her tone

Alador: "Calm down dear, remember we don't have to show any sign to ruin our name" i tried calming her down, and worked. "yea, sorry dear" she said. "Come on guys let's ask for directions, there's a robot now" Eda said as she pointed to a big red clown robot

Circus Baby: as i was getting ready to go in the frieght dome 4 witches came in and asked me where the office was. "Go straight for 3 rooms, then turn left. You should come or see to a door that says "Office- Employees only" thats where Henry, our boss, should be" I said. They thanked me and left, i waved and i went to the fright dome getting ready for Freddy's orders. I just hope i can get some rest, since i was getting a bit tired. Which was strange for me.

As the Blights and Clawthorne sisters followed the instructions of the red clown's directions, they stumble upon the door as they opened it, entering the room it was cold, and filled with sadness.

The Fright Dome

Luz: "Amity, are you ready!" i said excitedly, she turned red and mumbles "y-yea i-i am". I hugged her tightly, "i can't believe your my partner! We're gonna have alot of fun!" I yelled happily.

Amity: I blushed so hard my face was getting very hot. "Amity are you ok, your face is very warm, do you have a fever?" she said as she put her hand on my forehead. I pulled away and said, "I-i'm fine Luz i just cant wait to go in!" i said almost shouting. "Well we still have to wait Emira and Viney just enetered" Luz said. "Y-yea of course!" I could hear my brain and thoughts screaming, this was so embarrassin.

Inside the Dome

Emira: "This is really creepy" shivering using the "flashlight" or whatever it is they called it, as the light beamed through the darkness, i knew Viney was more scared than i am cuz she was behind me stuttering and agreeing with me. "are you sure you can handle this, we can go back if you want to" I said trying to clam her down

Viney: "I-i'm fine! nothing scary popped out yet so i-im fine" i said laughing nervously. We kept on walking as heavy footsteps we're heard near, made me jumped in Em's arms. I blushed a bit as i slowly get off her. That's when we saw eyes in the dark starring at us

Emira: "Don't move o-ok" I said quietly."Now lets back up slowly" We slowly backed up, as the eyes kept starring at us. As i kept backing up, i can no longer feel Viney behind me i lloked around. "vi-Viney!, where are you!" I yelled now afraid as i felt like somone was watching me

Viney: "Emira over here!" I yelled at her as she looked at me in a hidden wall. "H-how did you find that?" she told me confused and scared. "Now's not the time, hurry in here!" i yelled at her as she joined me, hearing the footsteps walk by, hearing laughter. We both sighed as it was over until we saw a light, a orange light

Em: "It got so hot all of a sudden" i said trying to make air with my hands, Yea it did, why thoug" Viney said. "That must be the way out lets go!" I said as we both ran to something as we got jumpscare by a 2 orange nightmarish robots, we both yell loudly hugging each other tightly almost crying.

Jac-o-Chica: In a horrifying glitchy voice "Did things really get hot in here? Or is it just me!?!" 

Both girls we're hugging each other tightly as a bear with a purple hat and purple circles on his cheecks came in and helped them stand up. 

Rockstar Freddy: Hey, Hey, It's alright, it's alright, they won't hurt you. You both did great, go back and puppet will give you your presents ok" I said kindly. They looked at me and nodded as they slowly walked back. "At least they survived here for more than 10 minutes" Jack-o-Chica said. "Yea i suppose your right" I said queitly. Looking at Chica, "And thanks for not killing them" I told her.

Jack-o-Chica: "No problem, i know we have to keep a lo profile" I said to Freddy. "Well i should go back and make sure i get to scare more children!" I yelled happily dissappearing in the darkness.

T. Freddy: "Alright, Ed and Gus it's your's guys turn to enter" I looked and told them, i looked around seeing everyone enjoying the place. "This bringsd back memories" I said sighing. "What memories?" I heard someone asked, i looked down and it was the human girl. "O-oh uhh we used to perform for children back in 1987" I said snapping out of the trance

Luz: "Woah! Thats so cool! How old are you?" I asked him excitingly. "Uhh, don't worry about that. why don't you go play some games hile you and your partner wait to go in the fright dome" He told me. I looked at him suspiciously, but agreed. "Alright. I can't wait!" I yelled running to play the old arcade games in the game room.

Ed and Gus entered

Gus: "This is so creepy, i don't like this" i shivered thinking of what Boscha said. "Come on little dude, it aint that bad" Ed says. "Not bad!?! its so dark in here!, even with this flashlight thing, we can barely see what's happening" we looked around, hearing laughs and heavy footsteps.

Ed: "It's alright as long as we're togethernothing will scare us" i say in a confident voice. "I hope your right" Gus said afraidof what will happen. I pointed the flashlight around trying to see what was happening. Gus was right it was terrifying, all the heads and empty parts of the robots. 

F.Freddy: BON-BON I SEE THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" I laughed as i went running towards them, but Bon Bon stopped. "Now NO, i don't see anyone go back, i see kids over there" I looked where Bon Bon pointed. "Where?!?" I yelled. "There!" I was distracted. Great.

F.Foxy: "Nows the time to take your final bow!" 

Foxy: "Yaar! you can run but ye cant hide!"

Withered Chica: In a glitchy voice, "I have seen everything!" I slowly walked where the two boy witches are. "Don't run away, I promise to make it painless" 

Gus: . . . "W-we should ru-run Edric" i said more scared and frightened. "Don't have to tell me twice little dude" Edric says frightened as well". We started running back to where we started. We both saw the ending but got jumpscared by a bunny and chicken one with purple circles on its cheeck and the other blue circles on its cheecks.

Rockstar Chica: "nice try, but i gotcha!" I Laughed hard. "You won't hide from me and my friends!" 

R. Bonnie: "Sorry for interrupting, but i felt like scaring ya a bit" I laughed a bit while seeing them white as a ghost. "Hellooo? Are you ok?" I ask waving my hand in front of them. I think we broke them Chica. I turned to her. "I'm sure they'll be fine" She said laughing.

Both Gus and Edric we're fainted after they got jumpscared, a bit of guilt both robots picked them and walked to where Balloon Boy and the rest of the small robots we're. 

R. Bonnie: "Guess we should've toned it down a bit" I said to R. Chica. She just laughed, "Come on Bonnie Scaring people is what we do! How could you not be satisfied about that!" Chica almost yelled. "Well it did felt good, but remember they are fragile and could die out of terror" I pointed out.

R. Chica: "Your no fun Bonnie" I said as we continue walking to Ballon Boy.

Toy Freddy: "Alrighty then, Willow and Boscha, you two are next" I said crossing names off the list.

Willow: I didn't feel right, not with Boscha. I can tell Luz and Amity are worried about me, but i gave them a reassuring sign that i will be alright. As Boscha and I walked in the darkness i knew it was more of a grave to me to be with her. I may not be scared of Boscha anymore, but she still scares me.4

In The Office

Henry: "So what's the problem here?" I said in exaushtion. "Well sir, i was just talking to the Blight sisters, and they made me explode" The green hair woman witch said. "Are you kidding me! she came in and rubbed her "perfectness" and bullying us because we arent like her!" the gray hair witch yelled.As her sister calmed her down, i cleared my throat. "I am aware that you and your human apprentice are wanted, but I won't report you cuz I know you all have a good heart" I said calmly. Knowing this, made them smile, while the other two complain and told me "Are you siding ith criminals, in here you have to follow the rules and be perfect to get by this world" they both said. "They aren't criminals they are good witches treating each other with kindness, and I know this by the way you took in a human child and gave your sister another chance, i've been hearing rumors about them alot and has peaked my interest.

Odalia: I was in shock of how he supported them. "If your rich and powerful and able to build this thing in a few weeks, why are you siding with them!?!. He just looked at me "because" He said "They are kind pure hearted witches, and they have my respect, i don't treat them like trash like you and other spoil rich families do, and they don't force the human child to do what THEY want". This made me angry "How do you know how to make your child succesful and not make them perfect and uphold the family name!" i yelled.

Alador: "Dear, please calm down" i said trying to calm her down. He stood up and turned the picture of a human child next to him. "Who is she?" I asked him calmly looking at the picture, then back at him

Henry: "That's my daughter, she was doing the stuff we wanted her to do only to be succesful, and it wasn't right, and now because of our strict rules she was left outside and you know what happened next?" I said almost hitting the table and almost shouting scaring the Blights. "Well let me tell you, it started a long long time ago. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hope you enjoyed this, please comment how this is going, and I want to thank all of you for reading this it makes me really happy.]


	6. Something Unexpected

Henry: "That's my daughter, she was doing the stuff we wanted her to do only to be succesful, and it wasn't right, and now because of our strict rules she was left outside and you know what happened next?" I said almost scaring the Blights. "Well let me tell you, but before i do that, you 2 can leave, i want to talk to the Blights"

Eda and Lilith left looking at the Blights filled with anxiety and anger. They knew they we're not good people and always like to show off, but Eda and Lilith felt bad for them. As they left Henry continued talking.

Henry: "My wife and I we're like you alwasy with the succes, the perfectness, trying not to have flaws. But that's what made my daughter an easy target for bullies, they knew we we're powerufl, but they continued to bully her, pick on her. After that i told her that she has to be strong. then-"

Odalia: "Then what" i asked him

Henry: I tried holding my tears in, "Then she was murdered by a monster that deerves to rot in hell for eternity" , after i said that everything was silent, "Even the most succesful, powerful, and rich become inssane heartless monsters. I don't care if you listen to me or not, but when something bad happens to your children don't say i didn't warn you" 

Alador: "We are sorry for your loss" i said in a tone of regret. "So let your children be what they want, don't control them or something bad happens. Something bad always happens, and if you want your child to learn more" he turned around looking at both of us. "i can send a animatronic to your home and he can teach your daughter with many different things from the school she's going.

Odalia: "Do they even know work from Hexside" i asked raising an eyebrow "Yes, when we got here I told witches here if they can teach the robots thier things to us, including the school here." Me and Alador looked at each other thinking talking. "I don't like my children doing whatever they want, but if your going to help them my husband and i agree, as long as they still do whatever you and we tell them. If they are well and are very succesful we'll give them the vacation to do whatever they want when school ends. we are going to an island for vacation anyways" 

Alador: "We'll still be strict with them because we still want them to be perfect and flawless." I added. "Isn't it a flaw to perfect your children to have no flaws" the human said. "We both look at each other confused, he just laughed "You'll get it soon, get out of here and have fun now, i have work to do" he said.

In the Fright Dome

Willow: "I hate this so much, but i guess it's fair since Halloween is coming" shivering from the cold and fear. "What's wrong? Scared of the dark?" Boscha said almost laughing. I groan, "Im not afraid of the dark, just what's hiding inside it" looking around frantically. "So your not afraid to go against me, but what dumb robots are hiding." she said in disgust. "Shut up Boscha, you have to know when to do things"

Boscha: "Please i know what to do here, it's not like we're going to die" i said laughing at her. As we continue walking we heard heavy footsteps and a song playing creepily. I knew this was moment as Willow walked through with the flashlight, i sneakly dissappeared using my fire magic to lead my way. "Good luck Willow, your gonna need it".

Willow: "Boscha, lets forefit, i don't like this" i said looking around, noticing she was missing. "Bo-Boscha? . . .wh-where are you!?!" I shouted, "come on this isn't funny! or the time to do this crap!" I shined the flashlight all over the place trying to find another light, but then all i saw we're eyes glowing looking ta me. I slowly walked backwards, then i hear a voice, it was soo glitchy.

???: "Don't be afraid, soon you will look just like me!"

???: In a deep twitchy voice. "Ple-Please Deposit 10 coins!"

???: "Stranger, danger!" in a goofy voice

???: In a kind sweet voice, "Don't get distracted!"

???: "Shh, it will all be over soon"

Willow: "St-stop, ple-please I forefit!, please don't scare me" saying in a terrified voice, as i kept backing up i bumped onto something, as i slowly turned around shining my flashlght at the thing i bumped in

Boscha(In a freddy mask): As Willow turned around, i scared her, making her fall and yell loudly. I started laughing while taking the mask off. "Oh this is so worth it" i kept on laughing. "Thi-this isn't funny!, and why did you leave! You could have gotten hurt!" she yelled almost crying I looked at her, "And why do you care what will happen to me?" i said 

Willow: "Just because your a big big jerk, doesnt mean, you have to get hurt" I said angrily walking back to entrance of the dome hitiing Boscha's shoulder. "Oh come on, you really believe anything in here is really real" Boscha said making fun of me. "How do you know Boscha, all you do is show up thinking your better than anyone and when you see someone that is better, you try to be scary and make them fear you" I said still in a angry voice

As Boscha was gonna hit Willow with a fire spill, she felt something big on her shoulder, she looked behind her and saw a big Nightmarish Black bear

Boscha: "Uhh Willow" i say in fear backing up, "Not now Boscha im trying to find a way back so we can end this now" she said ignoring me. "Willow!" i yelled at her, she turned sighing. "Whaat now Bosc. . .ha. . ." 

Willow trailed off as she saw the terrifying robot starring down at them, then he laughed 

Nightmare: "I A M H E R E T O C L A I M W H A T I S L E F T O F Y O U , A N D I A S S U R E Y O U , I A M V E R Y R E A L" 

As he was about to grab Boscha, Willow grabbed her and they started running, now lost they couldn't figure out where they we're

Willow: "This is bad, this bad, where are we! Bocsha!" I looked at Boscha, ashe was frozen in place. "Boscha!" I yelled now shaking her, as she snapped back. "Hu-huh" She looked at me terrified, for the first time in my life, i never saw Boscha so sacred. "Boscha, please snap out of it please! I need you right now!" i almost yelled which made Boscha snap out of her terrified expression

Boscha: "I-i-im fine" trying to make my tone fearless, but illow knew i was scared and terrified. "Bos-", "I said im FINE!" i yelled cutting her off, "Let's just get out of here" i said looking away. After 3 minutes passed we saw a light and we ran to it

As both Boscha and Willow ran to the main room of the pizzeria they we're jumpscared by Nightmare BB

BB: "Alright, alright calm down you both lasted long out there, go to the prize counter and get your prizes, you both did great" i said with a laugh leaving them

Boscha: As soon i realized i was hugging Willow, i let go, and started walking away. "Boscha, are you ok?" I stopped hearing Willow, as i was not in the mood. "If you tell anyone about what happened i will hunt you down, got it" I said in a harsh voice

Willow: I just nodded, and she left not saying a word anymore. Even though she was a jerk, i knew, this hurted her, a top, rich, and powerful student screaming in fear for the first time. "Willow! Are you ok!?! Did Boscha do anything to you?" I heard Luz say worridly, I looked back at them and smiled. "Nothing, it's just that we got lost and we got jumpscare alot" i say shivering. As they all sighed in relief, the robot bear with red circles announced that Luz and Amit are next

Luz: "Well wish us good luck" i said as Amity and I walked in the fright dome together holding hands. "Luz, is it gonna be like, very scary?" i heard Amity say to me, with a nervouse tone. "We-well i went to one of these before, i did get scared a few times, but this, this is different" I say scared of what might happen.

Amity: "we don't have to do this Luz" I said worried. "No! We have to, today it will only be good times!" she said excitedly. "We-well alright" i say as we walked in into the darkness.

In the Office 

???: "Sir, i have a question" 

Henry: "What is the question my firiend" I looked at him curiouse. "why did you lie to the Blights that your forced your child to be succesful?" I looked at him and smile. "Because my old friend" I grabbed the picture of my daughter. "They needed the push, the push to treat their children with love and fairness. Not be strict and force them to have fake life"

???: "Well then, you did good on that, now they will think about this for the rest of thier vacation, as long as they don't show". Henry sighed in concerened. ""Yes, i hope so too my friend" Henry said looking out at the dark beautiful night.

Henry: "When will my time end" i said. I knew he was looking at me and said, "Well, not long, though how others will react when it happens Henry." i looked at him and sighed. "They'll have to know sooner or later, who i'm worried about is my daughter taking this in." i said sadly "Well I have to leave now, Nightmare just got out, i'll see you soon Henry", "See you soon Nightmarione" I said as he dissappeared. "Let's just hope they won't do anything to these innocent witches and only human here"

Inside The Fright Dome

Amity: "Are these hunted houses this scary, dark and creepy" I asked Luz as we walked through all this horrifying place. What we sw was, robot heads on the grounds, limbs, and bodies, and i sure hope it wasn't blood on the walls. "I know we live in a scary place, but this, is is just horrifying" i said trembling.

Luz: "Y-yea you have a point there" I said looking around shivering of how cold it was. "So Amity, did someone healed your leg for you, or you had to wait 2 or 3 weeks for it to healed?" i ask her curiously. She looked at me turning red as she began to stammer, "We-well we did ha-have healers coming in, b-but they said to wait fo-for 2 weeks for m-my leg to heal. It do-doesn't hurt anymore" she said frantically. "Well if you want i can carry you again," i said smiling warmly at Amity.

Amity: I turned very red from hearing Luz say that. "I-it's fine! Don't worry about me" I said laughing. We then both stop and turned around hearing footsteps coming from behind. 

As the thing got closer it growled and started running after them


	7. Truth or Lies

Amity: "Uhh, Luz?" I said as the thing ith it's loud footsteps getting closer, louder and faster. "Run!" I heard Luz say as we ran flashing the light around trying to find a place to hide. I looked ahead and saw a light, "Luz!" i yelled, "Over there!" pointing to the bright light

Luz: As we ran in the light all we could find was an office, it had a mask and a camera monitor, but it didn't had batteries, i looked at the way we came from. "We can't stay here, that robot may know we're here.", "Where will we go through any of these dark creepy doors and get scared for life, no thanks" Amity said sarcastically. "We'll be scared for life anyways if that thing catches us, remember what Willow said of how they looked?" after i said Amity began to think of what that thing might really look like if it catches them.

Amity: "Fine, what door should we go through" I said still not wanting to go. "Lets see", as i was about to pick a door a lot of little tiny robots that looked so broken and had sharp teeth and claws appeared on the left side of the door. "Uhhh, left?" Amity suggested. "Agree!" i yelled as we ran out the left door way.

Nightmare Freddy: "T O Y F R E D D Y, T H E Y A R E H E A D I N G T O W A R D S T H E R E S T R I C T E D A R E A"

Luz: "Come on, come on there should be a door back or a room to contact someone". As we looked around Amity spotted a door hidden in the wall. "Luz, look" Luz looked where she pointed and saw a broken door with the doorknob on the floor, at the door it said, "DON'T ENTER, EMPLOYEES ONLY" 

Amity: "Should we really go in, it's only for employess who work here", "Come on Amity, or would you rather get catched by that thing" Luz said teasing me. I blushed and growled, "Shut up! Fine, just get it open" i said pouting. As Luz work to get the door open I heard voices, though I know Luz didn't here them, but i heard whispers. 

As Amity began to walk she saw a room, she peeked and saw a human, his skin was purple, and then there was a creature, it's fingers we're big and acted as tentacles, then the robot bear Amity saw at the begenning of the show was there

Nightmarione: So what is the plan exactly Mike

Mike: Keeping these things away from them, at any cost 

???: "It may be on any cost, but we aren't sacrificing anyone or thier world. 

Mike: I sighed, then looked at the things, why can't we just destroy these things

Nightmarionne: "We are still building the machine to destroy these infernal things", Pounding the table, "Freddy, what's the news on the two children that entered this part of the pizzeria"

Freddy: "Toy Freddy is on his way to get them, along with my nightmare version, who saw them entering one of the old offices." I looked at them as they kept looking at the glowing things. "Well we should put these back before those children see us with these things" 

As they agreed they each grabbed a glowing glass box as they went to the dark dissappearing, as Aity was terrified knowing something was up, and she thought it was bad news

Amity: As i ran back, i stumble and hit against Luz as we both fell with a thud. "O-ow" i said as i opened my eyes and saw Luz, "H-Hey Amity i was looking for you i got the door opened and i thought you dissappeared, I was so worried!". I looked at her almost blushing, then feeling bad that i made her worried. "I-im sorry Luz it's just i saw that robot bear talking with a wierd thing it was big and horrifying, with another human!, i-it wasn't the human Henry. His skin was purple like he was rotting" I said scared.

Luz: "Ar-are you sure Amity?" I said not believing her. "Luz im telling you what i saw, you we're right it looks like they had these glowing things and i feel like they are planning something." I looked at Amity, then i thought i was right something fishy was going on. "Lets get in the room i opened and see what we can find there" I said. As Amity agreed we walked to the door, got in and closed and in time too, because we heard 2 loud feet thumping nearer and nearer.

Toy Freddy: "Hello? Hello? Why on't you say something." I yelled to see if the children could answer. "Please come out, you aren't supposed to be here"

As Toy Freddy left, Amity and Luz began to look around the room they we're in, and Amity noticed 2 of the glowing things Freddy, the other human, and that thing had

Amity: "Luz, look, these are the things i saw those 2 robots and that human had, what do you think they do?" i held one glowing orb in a glass container to her. "I don't know , but i don't think it's good." i heard her say as she picked up the other one. As i looked at it, I felt like it was talking to me or whispering. I didn't know what it was saying but it was soemthing. Luz heard it too, cuz she was looking at the glowing thing concentrating on it as well. "We should tell everyone about this" I say in fear. "Yea, we should so no one gets hurt" Luz said in a determined voice.

Luz: "I suppose we should leave these things alone" I said putting the glass container down. "Luz look, i found newspapers of the "pizzeria" i think it's called. I looked and saw Amity had opened a drawer, she held a ewspaper reading it. I walked to her and read it with her, discovering something terrifying and horrifying.

"Murders at Freddy's Children Missing! 

Terror at Circus Baby's World 

"Murduer William AFton Missing, Pronounced Dead

Fazbear Frieght Burns To The Ground! 

New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Burns Connected to Fazbear Frieght 

Security Breach in Mall Innocent Kids found Dead

Murderer Found Stuffed in A Freddy Fazbear suit"

Amity: "You don't think that's true? Right? or will it happen here?" sounding terrified, Looking the words on the paper. "Luz?" I looked at luz, she was in a trance lookng at the paper and at the images, blood everywhere, on the walls. 

Luz: "What kind of monsters are they?" stammering. "Why is this here!" I almost yelled. "Luz, be angry quieter!" Amity whispered. "So-sorry, but why? Why this?", "I don't know, but we better show this to our parents and other adults, before those robots come back" Amity said as she peeked out. "Yea your right" I say as i grabbed the newspapers and evidence.

As they we're about to head out, they saw a eye on the broken doorknob, and the thing started to hit the door 

ToyFreddy: "Kids?, What are you doing there, open the door please, i know your in there" I kept hitting the door, knowing it was about to break.

Amity: "What do we do? We're stuck!" as we looked frantically for another exit. "There has to be a way" Luz said. As we we're looking rapidly, I looked at the glowing things inside the containers, then remembered, theses things we're protecting the containers for a reason. "Luz, I have an idea!"

Luz: "What is it Amity?" I looked at her as she picked up the two glowing containers, she gave me one. "Uh, how is this going to help us?" I asked. "Just follow my lead!" she said, as I nodded towards her. 

Amity: "Leave us alone! We read the different papers on your secret cabinet, we know your here to kill us!" i shouted, the robot stopped hitting the door. 

Toy Freddy: "I think your mistaken we're not here to kill you, I promise you tha, just come out and we'll have a nice talk together, ok" Trying to sound nice and sweet.

Amity: "Get away from the door or we'll open these containers, containing these. . .glowing round things!" I yelled, "Ypu think this is going to work?" I heard Luz sk. "It will work, we'll get out and expose them" confidently saying.

Toy Freddy: My eyes widened as i start to knock gently on the door. "Kid, don't open those containers! They aren't safe, don't open them!" I yelled. "We won't if you get away from the door and let us leave!" i heard a girl yell. "Alright, alright" i said calmly.

Luz: "Did you get far away from the door!" I yelled. But there was no response from the other side. "Hello?" Amity yelled. When we we're about to open the door, a shadow formed from behind us, we stopped, then gently turned around to see a big, broken nightmarish brown bear.

Nightmare Freddy: "H E L L O, It SeEmS yOu HaVe SoMeThIng, ThAt Is NoT yOuRs. CaN i PlEaSe HaVe It BacK?" I said reaching my hand to them.

Amity: We just looked at him in horror, he was so big and tall, his hands had so many sharp clws, his teeth are so sharp and you can see your refelction. Knowing one bite from that horrifying teeth will rip your flesh and break your bones easily. I whimper still not moving

Luz: We stood frozen not beieng able to react, as we both dropped the glass containers.

As Freddy tried to catch the two containers, he failed ending it with two loud crashes

Toy Freddy: "Fr-Freddy, please tell me that wasn't the-"

Nightmare Freddy: ". . .It iS"

In the Darkness

Nightmare: "No. . .PlEaSe TeLl Me YoU dIdN't" 

Nightmarionne: "iF wE cAn FeEl ThE eNeRgY tHaT mEanS. . ."

Nightmare: "THEY aRe ToO, gO To OuR rEaLm, WaRn tHeM" Nightmarionne nodded and dissappeared in the darkness. 

In The Office

Toy Freddy: I knocked the door down, the glowing orbs flew around as Freddy tried to cath them, I grabbed the children getting them out of the room.

Though Toy Freddy got the children out, the orbs went flying through catching up to Toy Freddy and the two children

Nightmare Freddy: "T. Freddy WATCH OUT!" I yelled at him chasing the orbs down

Toy Freddy: I looked behind as the glowing things created a big energy wave sending Freddy, the children and me flying hittting a wall. "That hurt!" i groaned standing up, seeing the glowing things entering the two girl's bodies. "Oh no, this aint good" i said in fear.

N.Freddy: "Please tell me they aren't inside the children" 

Toy Freddy: "It's not inside the children?" i said laughing nervously. The children started floating and thier eyes glowed a different collor, "The glowing things possesed them" I said pointing at them

N.Freddy: "HoW iS ThAt AnY bEtReR!" I yelled as the two possesed girls we're ready to attack. "InCoMiNg!" i yelled, Toy Freddy and me started to dodge, all the fire attacks and dark magic they we're casting. I used my power to appear behind the human girl, but she used a light speel blinding me and hurting me since light hurts me.

T.Freddy: "Freddy! Are you alright?!" yelling at him. "I'm fine concentrate!" he yelled, The witch girl was concentrating at me smiling and laughing insanely as she made a circle with her finger making purple things appear with fire on them. 

Corrupted Amity: "Well this feels so good! This is so much power!" Laughing insanely, surrounding the two robots with my fire abomination. "Come and greet my abominations, they prepared a very warm hug for you" 

T.Freddy: "Kid, this isn't you snap out of it!" I yelled while destroying the purple monster things. "Why would i give up this great thing, it feels amazing flowing through my veins" Amity yelled. "I know your not like this, please show your heart, inside your a great kind witch girl" i said kindly and softly"

Corrupted Amity: "i. . .am. . .not . . .K I N D" I yelled throwing a sharp energy shot at him making a hole at his right arm heaaring him yell in pain. . .

N.Freddy: "Brother!" i yelled, getting angry as i started a massacre destroying and killing all these purple blobs ripping them in every way possible. Just as i was about to get to my injured brother, the human girl did plant magic tying me up and throwing me

Corrupted Luz: "What's wrong, can't beat a couple of children!" I laughed throwing some more magic at him knowing the struggle they we're having

Corrupted Luz and Amity: "Let's finish this!"

As they we're about to make a finishing move on Toy Freddy and Freddy, they we're paralyzed not bieng able to move, falling on the floor. Freddy and T. Freddy looked up and saw Nightmare slowly walking to the two possesed children

T.Freddy: "Nightmare! Don't hurt them!"

N.Freddy: "ThEy ArE jUsT cHiLdReN!"

Nightmare: I walked near them, reaching out for them. "yOu WonT fEeL a ThInG"

Everything went dark after that


	8. Disaster

The lights of the place was blinking red, averyeone stood up alert of what was happening. Everyone was murmuring, Henry came in with Foxy and Bonnie

Henry: "Mike what's happening" i said in my ear piece, "The pipes have been damaged, it's not safe for everyone to go into the fright dome, Freddy and Toy Freddy are now running to your direction with two of the children." Mike said coughing.

Female Voice: "Alert! Alert! Pipe out fo place in sector 8 of pizzeria, commencing lockdown on sector 7.

As the big security door at the entrance of the fright dome was closing

Willow: "No! Luz and Amity are still inside!" I yelled

The Blight family and the Clawthorn sisters overheard this and went running to Henry

Odalia Blight: "Henry whats happening!?!" I yelled at him "My daughter is still inside there!"

Eda: "My kid is in there too! Whatever your doing dont get that door close cuz I'm going after my kid!" Yelling at him too.

Henry: "If you go in there you will die, a gas leak will get inside you and you'll die slowly, I suggest stay here Freddy and his toy version have your children and are running here" I said to them in a calm voice, Bonnie, Foxy, and Mr. Hippo hold that security door open now!" I yelled

The 3 robots nodded as they hurried to the entrance holding the security door up from closing down waiting for Freddy and Toy Freddy to arrive with the human and witch girl

Henry: "Funtime, Toy, and Classic Chica go get the emergency room ready, I'm afraid the two girls might have breath in the gas. Blight family do any of you know any healing spells or not" they all shook their heads.

Alador: "We only get healing witches from the emperor's coven, we could get them here fas-", "No, by the time they get here it will be too late, I'm going to heal them myself" Henry said as he went to the supplies closet and got out a medical kit. "Dad, mom? Will mittens be alright?" Ed and Em asked

Odalia: "She'll be alright, remember she's a Blight she's strong" assuring them Amity will be ok. My husband and I looked at the darkness hoping our daughter would returned to safety, then we heard loud thumping and it was coming n fast, we we're preparing for the worst.

20 minutes earlier

Nightmare: My hands covered thier horrified faces knocking them out. "There, they shouldn't be a problem anymore, carry them back to Henry." I told Freddy and Toy Freddy. "And yes I wasn't really going to kill them, normally I would, but we already got trouble. If the things broke out of the containers, you know they sense it" I told them in an angry tone.

T. Freddy: "I suppose we don't have much time then" I said grunting holding my wound as i stood up. "Lets head out then" Freddy said as he turned back to his withered self, picking the human girl up. I picked up the green hair witch girl, but as we started walking back to the rooms the red alert sound started blaring saying one of the pipes we're broken or taken out.

Freddy: "That's not good, I said as we both stared and saw a cloud of gas heading this way"

Nightmare: "Head out now! Mike will fix the pipes, ill see what is the cause of the destroyed pipes, move now!" I yelled disappearing in the darkness.

The two robots started running as the cloud of gas formed now spreading from the deep part of the pizzeria to the front

Freddy: "How did these two get in anyways in to the old office? It was supposed to be blocked off" saying while running. "It's wierd, I made sure it was blocked off, it shouldn't be open in the first place when we started sending the groups in" Toy Freddy said. "Someone must have broke in, but that's impossible, they weren't even active, unless-".

T. Freddy: "Unless someone is good at breaching in the pizzeria without anybody of us realizing it" I said thinking of one. "Vanny" Freddy said in a angered tone. "Why do we always forget her?" Shaking my head. As Freddy was about to say something he was caught off as we heard medium pipes falling from the walls and ceilings. "This is not good"

Freddy: "Run It! Fast!" I yell as we started speeding past the office, the gas closing in. We kept running until T. Freddy shouted "There's the entrance! And look Bonnie, Foxy, and Mr. Hippo are holding the door for us!". We ran as fast as we could carrying the girls in our arms as we slided past our 3 friends almost bumping into the other guests, covering the two girls woth our bodies making sure they weren't hurt.

Henry: "You three let go of the security door now! Before the gas get's in!" I yelled at them. They let go, the whole security fell with a loud thump. "How are the girls?" I asked both Freddys.

Both Freddy and T. Freddy looked at the families and friends of Luz and Amity knowing they couldn't let their secret get out

T. Freddy: "They breath in the gas, and I'm afraid it's traveling to thier lungs, they need to see a doctor now", hearing the witches gasping the mother started yelling

Odalia: "No! It's not true! Amity couldn't be dying, she's a Blight! She cant be dying! Not my daughter!" I yelled in tears, my husband holding me from behind.

Eda: "I can't believe it either! Not my kid, I can't loose my kid!" I yelled trting to grab Luz, but the human and his stupid robots got in the way.

Henry: "I'm not gonna let them die! Freddy get the human child to the emergency room, Bonnie get the witch child there as well. Foxy fix up T. Freddy. Let's go!" I yelled as the animatronics started moving, walking with Freddy and Bonnie.

Eda and Odalia: "Let us go with you, I want to stay with them!"

Henry: "No, you'll wait out here with the rest, ill have your kids healthy and ready" I said keeping my cool.

Odalia: "No please! I have to see her! She cant die!" Started crying, my husband and older children began to hold me as they started crying as well. "No! Stay put here im not gonna let anyone die today! I promise you they'll be fine!" Henry yelled

Eda: "You better promise cuz if she doesn't survive! I'll rip you apart you got that! I yelled at the human. He just looked at me and said, "You have my word" he went in the room he closed and locked it. I fell to the ground crying as Lilith and King hugged me tightly.

Lilith: "Edalyn she'll survive, the human promised us" I kept hugging her tightly. "I don't know Lilith, I feel like it's my fault for not bieng there for her". She kept sobbing, "No no Edalyn, it's not your fault I promise you that!"

King: "Eda, Luz will survive, we have to stay strong ok?" I told Eda as she hugged Lilith and me. "Ye-yea" she said sadly tears running down her face.

In the dark forest as a figure observed, hoping the pizzeria would explode

???: "Come on, come on why won't you explode already" tapping my foot on the ground" I looked at the time, it should have explode by now killing all those souls. I growled in anger, "Fuck! They must have fixed all those destroyed pipes so fast! But how!?!" With my big knife I stabbed a tree in deep, panting.

The she got surprised a bit as her device started ringing, as she picked up she saw who it was

???: "please tell me it is done" he said with a tired and aggressive tone

???: "I'm sorry but the alternative plan failed as well master" I heard him growl a bit.

???: "The only reason I couldn't catch up with those two stupud brown robot bears, is because HE knew I was there, waiting to posses one of the two girls he fainted, I felt the power of the orbs there, now it's gone I couldn't see where they are now" he pounded the desk he was in. "We need another plan because he wants results and he won't get them from me"

???: I looked down and saw a paper with a drawing of someone, I picked it up and it said "The powerdul Emperor Belos" I giggled and told him, "Well, I came up with a plan if you think it helps"

???: I looked at her, "Well dear tell me the plan and we'll see how this will work out"

???: I giggled again, "Well it goes like this"

In Emergency Room

Henry: "Mike tell me the situation, what happened" I said as i was preparing to look at Amity and Luz. "Whatever happened, she destroyed many pipes, luckily these two robots started to put the pipes back and I attached them back one by one". I sighed, "They know". "Yea, they know" Mike replied

Bonnie: "Sir, everything is ready, we just need you to come and see this. I don't think you'll like this alot" I said pointing to the beds.

Henry: "I'll talk to you later Michael", "I'll see you later Henry", I turned the ear piece off walking with Bonnie seeing the two girls each had one glowing orb inside them. "This is a disaster, it's not killing them, is it?" I asked afraid of what the answer will be.

Puppet: "Father, it's not killing them, it looks like they found hosts, but at the same time even though it's not killing the girls, they'll make them go insane thirst for power until they kill themselves trying to find them". I looked at him and didn't like his sad depressed face. "Well then it looks like we have to go in thier heads and help them snap out of it, but we have to be careful, one wrong move their brains will stop functioning" dad said. "Dad, are you sure, isnt there another way" I asked

Henry: "The only thing we can do is try to rip it from her, it's too violent and bloody, let's do it with the machine" I said as Happy Frog and Funtime Freddy getting the machine, while Helpy inspects it making sure it works. "Even if we do successfully send someone in their minds, how will they come back alive, and what will happen inside" I hear my daughter ask. I just look at her and say "Let's have hope"

As Mike was inspecting every pipe, making sure they we're sturdy, he looked at a broken camera

Mike: "Hello what do we have here" reaching for the damaged camera. "Looks like someone was here and didn't want to be seen" I said grabbing my tablet going through the cameras looking during and after the accident that happened zooming and slowing down. I looked and saw something on the camera I zoomed in and saw Vanny. "Found you, but you weren't alone we're you" looking for more and saw glitchtrap floating chasing after Freddy and T. Freddy when they we're running. "I guess you got stopped by Nightmare huh" I walked to the old office to investigate more. "But there's something else, how did you both not get in Nightmare's rada- . . . No" I went running to the place he was hiding, my tablet fell on the ground"

There was someone in the dark place, a figure of a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie with the words "It's Me"

Puppet: "Fine, who will go into their heads?" I said looking at the room where the animatronics are. "I am", I looked and saw T. Freddy entering.

T. Freddy: "I'll go in and true to help her". "Are you sure T" puppet said. "I'm sure, it was my responsibility to protect these kids, ill go in"

Freddy: "I'll go as well" entering the room. "They trusted us with their lives, not knowing who we are and we lied to them, this time we are going to save these girls"

Henry: "Very well, T. Freddy you'll go in Amity Blight's mind, Freddy you'll be going in Luz Noceda's. Now be prepared on what awaits you" both of them looked at me and said "Yes sir"

Happy Frog and F. Freddy walked in with Helpy on the machine, while Circus Baby and Ballora walked in with the other machine

T. Freddy: I walked and sat next to Amity, Henry and Circus Baby put a hat-like metal thing on Amity's head and my head. "Good luck" Henry said as i nodded they turned it on and slumped lifelessly on the floor.

Freddy: When it was my turn i sighed and nodded towards Puppet and Ballora, they gave me a thumbs up and turned 9n the machine making me slump as well lifelessly on the floor.

Nightmare: "So He WaS hErE" I said getting mad and furious but containing it. "Unfortunately, yes, he knows they're here, what are we going to do" Mike said. "We'Re GoInG tO dEsTrOy ThEsE iNfErNaL tHiNgS oNcE aNd FoR aLl!"

In Amity's Mind

T. Freddy: "I looked around seeing all pitch black, I walked around trying to find Amity, but nothing. All of a sudden I heard a loud scream. "Hold on im coming!" I yelled running to the direction of the screams.


	9. Mind Games Little Miss Perfect

Henry: "How are they still alive. The orbs should have killed them seconds after they entered their bodies." Looking at the girls. "That's my question, how could they endure so much power in their fragile bodies."

Puppet: "Even both Nightmare and Fredbear have trouble absorbing its power. Meaning these girls have a power hidden inside them" I looked at them. "Should i heal them already, or wait until those two get back from thier minds?". Dad looked at me and said "Wait until they get back, they have to try and contain the power they have inside them, and if the two girls wake up, they'll be trap in htere heads". I looked at him in confusion, "Uh how are they going to contain such raw power, unless they have a magical box i assume they'll survive.

Henry: I laughed at the comment of my daughter, "Charlie, it's all about how they feel inside. It's their emotions that control that huge power, they have to let it all out confront thier emotions and fears inside the mind" Looking at the girls reminds me of my daughter confronting all the things she was scared of her emotions, struggles, and fears. "I'll just wait, you on the other hand have to help calm the people outside before they break down the door and see this."

Puppet: "Do i have to? Foxy and Toy Bonnie are doing it, and are handling well" I said confidently. As i said that there was alot of calamoring out side, "Hey! Don't do that, no magic here matey", "Yea what Foxy said calm do-aaa!" T. Bonnie yelled as they we're getting hit by magic from a pink 3-eye child and the rest of the witches. I saighed, "Fine" I said floating outside.

In Amity's mind 

T. Freddy: "Amity!, Amity! where are you." I looked around trying to find the witch girl, running around to see where i can find her. Just then i saw a light up-ahead, and thought it was her. "Amity! I'm glad your ok i was wo-" I was cut off as i was hit by fire wich made me fly up and fell down with a thud grunting in pain. "Ouch, that hurt." I said looking up and saw many Amitys of different color.

Green Amity: "Oh, i'm sorry did that hurt? If your in Amity's mind that means you are here to "save" her" making air quotes and laughing. "Where is the real Amity?" the wierd robot thing shouted. "What do you mean, i am the real Amity here to make your life a nightmare." I laughed insanely ready to cast my next spell. "Then that means your not the real Amity" i heard him say, "What?" i asaid confused. "You said, im in "Amity's mind" clearing saying this is not your mind, your just one of her emotions or struggles she's having." I looked at him shocked, "Ho-how do you know, many people will clearly miss that out" he just laughed hich made me very angry. "Kid, this ain't my first time dealing with things like you"

T. Freddy: I started to run at the fake Amity, as she casted her abominations and other magic i dodged them and punching through the purply ugly htings getting closer. "Come on, take this for real" I smirk. "HOW!?! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A MERE ROBOT MY POWER IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOURS" She screamed making a huge wave of magic going down on me. I closed my eyes concentrating as i stopped and put my hands straight at her magic. "Please don't fail me" I said as my hands started glowing, the magic now pounding don at me.

There was a huge explosion, smoke surrounded Amity's version of pride. 

Green Amity: "HAHAHAHA, See you are nothing compared to me, you we're always a dissapontment, nothing but ju-" I was cut off as a blue light was shot off and going through my shoulder making a hole in the progress. I stamered and looked where the shot came from, and it was from that robot. "Ho-how did you survive" i looked at him in terror.

T. Freddy: I panted and groaned where the part she actually hit was my chest, whiched tore off a chunck of my suit exposing my endoskeleton. "I quickly ran to her fastly, as she was about to cast a spell pointing it at me i slapped her hand and grabbed her face slamming her down and stepped on her wound as she screamed in pain, blood was leaving her shoulder. "Where is she!?! The real Amity Blight!" She laughed even in pain, she dissappeared, then appered in front of me with other color Amitys.

All of them: "You mean this worhtless girl" They pointed at a girl with brown hair crying.

T. Freddy: "Amity?" When i said her name she looked up, her tears running down her cheecks. "He-hey it's ok, I'll save you ok just hang on. They all laughed, "How can you save this girl? She knows there's no hope, how she knows she'll be rejected, and how she has to follow the Blight legacy" While they we're talking i rushed in, grabbed Amity and started running. 

Red Amity: "Oh dear, that never works, almost" I laughed. "Stop laughing and lets get them!" They all shouted. 

Amity: I looked behind them as they dissappear moving around, "Hey it's ok, it's ok you" ll be ok, don't look back" he said still running. "Wh-where are we, why ar-are we here? What's happening?" I was hugging him tightly crying scared of what might happen. We we're still running until something grabbed his feet from underneath he fell, in the progress of me falling. I gasp and saw the robot bear bieng dragged back to two of my versions. "Freddy!" i yelled

T. Freddy: I was dragged back then something from underneath gave a big punch in my esposed chest sending me up flying "Gah!" i yelled in pain, then something came from above me also giving me a punch sending me flying down hitting the ground hard. I tried to stand up but then i was sent to the ground hard again with fire. "Oh give up my friend, your so weak and pathetic" They laughed but i kept standng up.

Amity: "Please don't hurt him!" I yelled as seeing them toy around with Freddy, punching him, setting him on fire, and abominations covering him and stabbing through him. In a weak voice "Ple-please I b-beg you." I heard two foot-steps behind me and saw my other two me, but with them was my family and Luz. 

Odalia: "Why don't you stand up and fight dear, you are a Blight, why can't you be strong like me, your father, and your siblings. Even a human passed you, your making us look bad Amity."

Alador: "Seriously dear we're trying to make you one of the best Blight along with your siblings and you can't do anything right, why can't you finally see we didn't make you to be a failure."

Em: "Come on Mittens, stop embarrassing yourself, you obviously can't do anything, even beat Ed and me wiht our magic."

Ed: "You truly are useless Mittens all these things with school, and powerful teacher in the emperor's coven your still weak."

Amity: I-im trying, i-im trying" I sobbed hearing from my own family all these cruel words, I looked at Luz, but she wasn't turned to me. "Luz please. . .help me . . ." My tears running down as i tried to grab her. "Why would i want to be with you, after you bieng mean to me, to my friends!" she yelled at me hurting my heart. "Why do you even like me, i don't like girls your such a wierdo and it's gross. I don't love you Amity. And i never will". 

Blue Amity: "Why don't you just give up this fantasy, you need to face reality. You have to be perfect, no flaws, be straight, and no human."

Purple Amity: "Be little Miss Perfect, and move to your real dream and path. The Emperor's Coven, where your real friends await you."

Amity: All i could see was Luz leaving me dissappearing in the darkness. "Ma-maby your right" I sniffed, my tears still running down. "She'll only reject you, i mean why would you htink she likes you, you we're mean to her and Willow, and she's just hiding those feelings of you cuz she's playing with you". I kept hearing yells and grunts as the other colored Amitys and Toy Freddy we're fighting.

T. Freddy: "Don't listen to them! Amity! It's not real! You have to concentrate, you have to relax let go! YOu have to control yourself" As i kept fighting i can see Amity holding her head. "It's not real?" I hear her say. "No! Listen to me, we are in your mind your unconcious, the orb is controlling you by putting up your fear your stress everything your afraid of!"

Red Amity: "Shut UP!" I tried to stab his head, but he moved and as he put his hand on my stomach, he blasted me with something sending me flying across.

T. Freddy: Your not a failure, you didn't do anything to upset Luz either, she forgave you didn't she!" I yelled as the green Amity charged at me with a flame spell, I hit the ground shaking it making her loose her balance and fall, then i ran and kicked her in the stomach. "Amity, listen to me, if that girl would hate you, she would give off signs of it, she doesn't hate you! Remember how SHE will act"

Amity: I loked at him, closing my eyes remembering how bright and warm Luz is , her hugs, her smile, how we have some things in common. "Why would you listen to a lifeless robot" the blue me said. "Plus how do you not know they are here to kill you and the rest of your friends and family, how that human lied to you. What's thier real purpose here? To stuff us all in suits like his." The purple me pointed out. I stared at him knowing that was true. "Lo-look i lnow we we-we'rent honest with you all, but you have to trust me". I looked at him tears running downtrying to think and what to do

T. Freddy: In a glitchy voice "I am alive, we all are, and i want to say I'm sorry for lying. But please trust me" I walked to her giving her my hand. "If you want to see Luz and the others again, you have to trust me" I coughed a bit feeling pain in my body.

Amity: I looked at him then back to the colors me knowing it will be worse to stay here. I took his hand, "what do i do to end this" he smiled and said "Concentrate, and let go, relax, face your fears, your struggles, and everything negative in your life" I closed my eyes concentrating seeing and reliving all these terrible times. Thinking of my worst fear, Luz rejecting me.

Red Amity: "That's it!" I yelled as me, green, and the rest of the Amitys ran to the heap of scrap and Amity"

Amity: I looked in fear of them coming at us. "What do we do!?!". He looked at me and said "not we, you, you keep on working on your problems, I'll buy you time" I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you insane!?! They'll tear you apart and no you!" He chuckled and made a force field around me. I was shocked, "Ho-how did you do that!?"

T. Freddy: "We have many surprises you don't know" I smile and began defending her, at first the two colored Amitys came launching different spells at me, luckily I covered my fists with blue magic destroying theirs and sending them back. As the other two almost ju.ping on the force field I grabbed their legs sending them flying where the other two we're.

As the Amitys tried and tried to break through Toy Freddy's defense, Amity kept on working on her fears and problems. All she could do is keep on trying knowing thier lives we're on the line.

Amity: "Come on come on, please don't do this to me." I kept on facing everything I was afraid of, all my problems, my struggles, tears ran down, my heart couldn't take it anymore. "I-i can't do it"

T.Freddy: "You can do it! Believe in yourself!" I yelled as i bit one of the Amity's arm making her bleed, while choking one with my arm, stepping on one's stomach, and my hand grabbing the last Amity's face slamming her in the ground. "You got this! Take your time! Don't rush"

Amity: I took a deep breath and tried again, I closed my eyes picturing all of them staring at me, knowing how they really we're even if Luz did reject her, she knew Luz wouldn't say anything cruel knowing she will support her, knowing she'll be their for her and i'll be there for Luz. She finally let go of her worries, though still scared, she still knew her family cared for her.

T. Freddy: Struggling keeping them at bay, I heard them scream in pain as they we're turning to light, disappearing, they flew where Amity was, then a huge light came from Amity, obliterrating the Amitys. Then everything blacked out.

I awoke in the room where Henry was, he smiled

Henry: "You did it my friend"


	10. Mind Games: Ordinary

Michael: I ran in deep the pizzeria panting still holding the tablet with the security footage on it. "Nightmare!?! Nightmarionne!?! Where are you!?!" I looked around frantically 

Nightmare: "WhAt Is It NoW mIKe?" appearing and startling behind him.

Michael: "We have a problem, a BIG one!" I said giving him the tablet showing him the image of the yellow bear with the purple top hat.

Nightmare: Seeing this made me angry, i crushed the tablet throwing it on the floor making almost everything around me bending, breaking but avoiding Mike. "ThEy EsCaPeD, mAkE sUrE hEnRy KnOw'S tHiS. i WiLl sEnD a TeAm Of NiGhTmArEs aNd MoRe To FiNd ThEm AnD dEsTrOy ThEm" I said making a portal to the Nightmare realm

Michael: "Bu-"

Nightmare: "MiChAeL, wE'rE RuNnInG oUt Of TiMe, ThE mOrE tImE wE wAsTe, ThE mOrE dAnGeR tHeSe WitChEs AnD hUmAn GiRl ArE iN, iN a FeW dAyS i WilL sEnD hAlF oF tHe AnImAtRoNiCs HeRe, WiTh HalF oF tHeSe OrBs To AnOtHeR wOrld. UnTiL wE hAvE tHe RiGhT tOolS aNd MaChiNe We HaVe To HiDe ThEsE oRbS fRoM tHeM" I sadi dissappearing in the darkness.

Luz's Mind

Freddy: I walked around seeing if Luz's mind at least had any lights, thne i saw a place where there were trees, lots of them. Then i understood it's her memories it was all grey, it was cracking as well. I looked in front of me, and was surprised what i saw. Colored in front of me, and was surprised what i saw. Colored Luz's we're surrounding a girl laughing at her and hurtting her. What i saw wasdifferent colored Luz's, but i felt thier negative almost powerful energy.

Red Luz: "Aww what's wrong Luz why are you crying?" I teased her, laughing.

Blue Luz: "You went against the Emperor of The Boiling Isles, and your still scared of a few little fears, that's low"

Green Luz: "I don't know what those witches you call your "Friends" see in you, even that Amity girl"

Purple Luz: "Your such a dissappointed, a wierdo. Why can't you be normale for once. What will mom say? Oh right you left her just to be a wierd girl, not caring for anyones feelings"

Luz: "Th-that's not true! I-I just want to be there for people, for all my friends" I cried and sobbed, my eyes tearing up. "Really, how about mom Luz? How will she feel on hoiw many times you almost died, got injured, and you are missing? She'll think it's her fault for not supporting you" one of the colored me's said. "I-i'm trying hard o-ok!" I screamed feeling weak, knowing what they we're saying are true.

Red Luz: "Then stop with this fanatsy world and live a rea-" I was cut of as i was turned around the bear animatronic picked me up and gave me a hard hit in my stomach sending me flying to the ground.

They other Luzs looked back and saw Freddy with his eye was all black with red dots shining. His red silver eyes.

Freddy: In a glitchy deep voice"I Bet You Didn't Expect ME To Come, Did You Now?" I gave them a laugh walking towards them. "Please don't struggle, you'll only make things worse" I told them with a warning.

Luz: I looked back and saw the robot bear, i was crying so much i couldn't concentrate, but i wondered how and why was he in here. Was i just hallucinating? No I saw how hard he punched red me. But how was he here, i quickly figured i ws in my mind, but how did he get in my mind. But now i just wanted help, "Fr-Freddy please help me" I sobbed just wanting to get out of here.

Freddy: "Let the girl go, or suffer the consequence" I warned them shaping my hands into fists. They started laughing, as they started glowing they smiled at me, all of them surrounding me like a pck of heyenas circling thier prey. I concentrated which one was going to make the first move.

Luz: "No please don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled trying to stop them. Blue me threw me to the floor, which made Freddy mad because once i looked over there. Freddy gave the blue me a huge bite on her shoulder, she was screaming in pain as the othere colored mes went in to attack. 

Green: I hopped on him trying to rip his head off, but became a challenge because of how strong it was attached. "Hurry and take him off!" Blue yelled as she was now bleeding on her shoulder, making fire magic and hitting him with it.

Red: "Take this you piece of junk!" I yelled making 3 axes stabbed his head, leg and back. He yelled in pain letting blue goas he grabbed green slamming her down on the floor. "Purple blast him!" I yelled as purple nodded making plant magic, as the plants wrapped around the bear slamming him all over the floor. 

Luz: "Stop! STOP! Please! Let him go!" I cried gently hitting the red me's leg. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone!" I yelled at her. Red Luz just looked at me and laughed, "Luz, we have to destroy him, he bit blue's shoulder, and plus you touched the orbs. Now he is paying the consequences of your actions". I looked at her in tears. "olease. . ."

Freddy: I felt pain through out my body, but gave me the strenght as i broke out of the plant's grasp i yelled charging at them. As the purple Luz made a plant magic again, this time when it came to me I turned into my nightmare self slashing, ripping the plants like paper. All the Luz's looked at me in fear of how i looked. I turned back to my normal self saying "NoW, NoW aLl ThAt FeAr IsN't HeLpInG eItHeR oF uS" I laughed as i started to make my next move.

Luz: I looked at him, scared, i knew this wasn't real but. It feels so real. "Luz! Think positivly, i know times like these are hard for you, but that doesn't mean you have to give up hope! Take your time, but remember you are lucky to have firends, friends that really care about you!". I sniffed, knowing he was right. Amity isn't a bully anymore, she's changed so much, Willow, Gus, Eda, King, and Lilith are all her family supporting her and protecting her. After everything they went through together. We we're a family now. I started to take deep breaths, thinking of all the good times we all had, and now. But. . .my mother.

Purple Luz: "Stay down!" I yelled desperatly making plant monsters as they attacked the stupid bear, the planting landing some hits. "I'll help you" Green Luz said as she summoned abominations running to where the bear was.

Red Luz: "Just die already!" I yelled making fire magic raining down on him. I watched as both the abominations and plant monsters tower over him, with the fire hitting him. "It's working keep it going" Blue Luz said as she made a giant light magic blinding Freddy in the process.

Freddy: "GAAH!" I was blinded by the light as all things kept on hitting me with full force, i could barely be on my two feet. I could feel the heat getting worse and worse as it was mixed with the abominations and plant monsters. I growled as i put my hands together blasting through everything oblittorating all the magic, coughing and badly injured and damaged I still standing up, I went in a shadow appearing behind the red luz grabbing her head and pushing her face in 3 feet on the ground. Even though i was blidn, i could still feel the negative energy around me.

Blue Luz: I as about to give him a deadly kick, but before i could have done anything he gave me a blow with his knee, then giving me a blow on my neck with his elbow.

Green Luz: While he was distracted, with my fire magic i blasted him, but then he dodged and i hit my companion instead. "Blue!! ARE YO-" I dropped my gaurd as he had his claws out stabbing through my chest. I yelled in pain but with luck, I gave him a blow on his stomach.

Purple: While he was holding his stomach I made vines wrapping around him squeezing his lide out. I kept on making it tighter and tighter, he was yelling in pain, getting weak but then he opened his eyes, his eyes we're shinning blue. He looked at me and in a second he was in front of me jumpscaring me and giving my face a blow from his fist.

Freddy: "L-Luz, hurry up. I know all these things are still hurting your heart, but you have to try to conquer your fear" I yelled holding on to my shoulder and stomach. Though i gave the colored Luzs's alot of damage, they keep getting healed by themselves. "Ah crap, that's so unfair" I groaned looking at Luz making a force field around her.

Luz: "What are you doing, you'll get killed!" I yelled banging on the force field. "I'm buying you time so you can overcome your fears, your stress, and everything negatively in you" I heard him say. "I beleive in you". I was speechless after he said that, he wasn't the only one that said that to me. He gave me a smile and ran back into the battlefield. My tears came back, i didn't want him to die. I almost failed to save Eda, and it hurted me so much i didn't want to let him down but how could i do this. I gave a determined look nodding at him and concentrating hoping i could do this adn win.

In the Waiting room

Eda: "Ugh, i hate how long this is taking, almost everybody left!" I groaned still worried about Luz. "We must be patient sister remember" Lilith calmed me down as i sighed hugging the asleep King. "Even though we don't like you Edalyn, I have to say your right they are taking too long" Odalia said.

Odalia: We all looked at the animatronics that we're gaurding the door, knowing they we're looking at us back. "I just hope they are taking care of my daughter" I said in a worrried tone. My husband and the the twins walked over and hugged me. 

Alador: "She will be ok, she's a Blight, she'll survive" assuring my wife holding her tightly. As myself was worried for Amity. 

All the families could do is sit and wait, waiting for something good to happen

Vanny: "Sir they are distracted, should i go and get the orbs now?" I said looking over the window, everyone was in the waiting room. I think i ca-" I was cut off byhis voice

???: No, not everyone is in the waiting room. some robots are out there gaurding everything including Michael, so wait for now" I shut off the communicaton. "She better not fail us, though the plan she told us is brilliant, don't you think?" I asked him

? ? ?: "It is brilliant, we just have to wait to meet up with him when the time is good, we can't rush the plan now" I said looking through Vanny's eyes. "Very soon"

In Luz's Mind

Freddy: I kept struggling taking on all 4 colored Luzs, they we're powerful and i was losing my strenght protecting Luz. But thier powers we're weaker than before, even though it didn't felt like it, it was dropping little by little. Luz was really trying taking on her fear, struggles, and everything else. I put my hands on the ground creating a wall, but they broke it using all thier powers.

Red Luz: "What's wrong bear?"

Purple Luz: "Getting weak now?"

Blue Luz: "You should still have strenght, your still alive aren't you"

Green Luz: "But soon we'll change that!" I yelled as we all we're laughing attacking him, burning him, and breaking him

Freddy: I couldn't stand up, but then they we're concentrating on Luz. They began hitting the force field, trying to break it with their magic. I was so weak i couldn't get up, but i had to rush through the pain. I grunted and groaned a bit loudly as i stood up and started running at them, with loud thumping meatlic legs noises. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" [Fnaf 2 jumpscare sound] as i tackled all four of them biting one's stomach, bod slamming another one, grabbing a Luz's face slamming her on the ground, and grabbing the other Luz's face crushing it.

Luz: I kept looking at my mother i was scared that i would dissapoint her, and break her heart. All i wanted is to be myself and not dissappoint others. But how could i do that if everything i do bothers everyone, but i can see that everyone counted on me for who i am for everything i do. Now that was happening right now. Freddy figthing for his life to protect me.

"I'm not afraid anymore, i Understand this now. I know my mom will never say cruel things to me, just wanted the best for me, and for that i thank her!" I yelled. I could hear the other Luz's screaming at me, cursing, saying hurtfull things. "I won't hear from you! You don't control me! I control you!" I yelled as my eyes glowed

A light started shining bright from Luz, it filled the room Oblitterating the colored Luz's as everything went dark.

Freddy: I woke up, but didn't feel week, i felt back to strenght.

Ballora: "Freddy you did it!"


	11. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments on how this story is going, and please share this story to your friends and other people. I really hope you all enjoy this story.

Henry: "Ballora can you heal Freddy?" I asked her, walking towards the girls that we're waking up. "Hey Amity, Luz are you two awake?" I gently place my hands on thier foreheads if they had a fever. "Wh-what happened" Luz groaned. 

Amity: "M-my body hu-hurts" I said groaning. "Ye-yea after you breated in the gas it's been affecting both your bodies, so we've been replacing it with clean air with these masks" I heard Henry say as he rose up two masks. "A-Are you sure, cuz i had a dream, or something and that bear with red circles was in my mind helping me"

Luz: "Yea! I had the same thing too but with Freddy" I said still not moving from the bed. All Henry did was chuckle and smile, "Well it looks like you two had a hallucination from the gas, you must have brought Freddy and T. Freddy up as your protectors" I just looked at him, butnow i couldn't care about that. 

Amity: "Wh-when will the pain go away?" I asked as my body kept on hurting. "Well, it looks ike the gas barely hit anything important, but it got in your body a little bit is left there, but it should dissappear in 2 and a half days." he said rubbing his head. I groaned, but I have school and i cannot get left behind" I say thinking of what my parents would say or do. 

Henry: I chuckled, "Don't worry Freddy and T. Freddy will bring all the homework to you on the next 2 and a half days, now we have to get you to your parents they are worried sick for both of you." I said signaling to Freddy and T. Freddy to carry Luz and Amity out of the rooms. As we walked out the Blight family and the Clawthorne family we're out there waiting. When i came out they came rushing at me askingme where thier child was. 

Freddy came out with Luz walking slowly to the clawthorne family, while Freddy placed Luz in Eda's arms all she could do was shed tears and hugged her human child. Lilith and King joined excited to see Luz. T. Freddy came out walking to the Blight Family giving Amity to her mother, but alll Odalia could do was contain her emotions and hugged her saying nothing. The Blight twins and the father hugged her tightly.

Henry: Though it pains me seeing this reminding me of my family all those years ago, it makes me happy seeing them together. "Now it's dark out, my animatronics will guide you all home. And i don't care if you all can handle it, Circus Baby your going with the Blight family, Ballora your going with the Clawthorne Family. Light thier way back home" I said to them as i walk to the back of the pizzeria.

Alador: Aren't you going to close and rest as well?" I asked him curiously. He looked back at us and smile "Nah, it gets boring here. Plus i have to check on the pipes and how Michael and the rest contained the gas." He waved at us leaving into the darkness. "We should go" Odalia said as she walked to the door. I looked back only to see nothing but darkness as the lights we're turned off.

45 minutes later at Blight Manor

Baby: It was 45 minutes when we got there, good thing too cuz i was going to loose it. Many demons tried attacking us, but good thing they aren't good at defending against a robot. I sure was missing a few parts at the fight. My eye's kept shining at the big mansion, it was big. But not that big. I saw the family entering thier house, i was about to leave but the mom witch named Odalia came to me. It was strange because based on what Henry told me, she's strict about the Blight name or whatever it was. But she seemed diffrerent.

Odalia: "You can stay if you want, we have a spare room for you to use. I'm not doing it cuz of friendship or anything but gratitude of saving my daughter and helping us to our house." All the robot did was looked at me, then said "It's fine, i'll walk back i like the night it's very beautiful. And don't thank me, thank Henry he saved your child, make sure you treat her with love. Plus tomorrow is another day" she said tiredly. I couldn't believe it, she was the first thing to reject an offer of mine, i know she was just bieng kind but it made me a bit mad and sad, but i let it go and went back inside making sure Amity was in her bed sleeping. It was strange because the human said the robots don't have feelings, but she sounded alot like she had feelings in her, like rage or sadness.

Alador: "She didn't stay?" I walked behind my wife giving her a hug. "No" she sighed. "Lets go to bed alright?" I told her kssing her cheeck. "Yea, tomorrow is another day" she said walking to the room

At The Owl House at the same time 

Ballora: As we kept on walking I looked up at the sky and saw how beautiful the night was, it was breathtaking. I kept my light from my eyes shining through as we approached a building with an owl's face on the door. "Is that your building?" I asked and pointed to the house.

Eda: "Yep that's ours, and just in a nick of time. Luz and King feel asleep, onward!" I yelled running to the house holding Luz. "Edalyn! Slowly and carefully!" I heard my sister yelled. "No can do!" I yelled back at her as i opened the door, woth Booty sleeping it was good.

Lilith: I sighed and turned to the robot. "Well you can stay in the Owl House if you like, we have plenty of room you can stay" I said to the robot ballerina. "Thank you but I must respectfully declined, I can walk back by myself" she told me giving a smile. "Are you sure? It's no problem you can stay" I told her.

Ballora: "It's fine really, I have to go back Henry might need me, plus we have a feeling that you witches won't trust us anymore after this happened" I told her in a guilt tone. "She looked at me and smiled "Well if that's what you want to do go ahead, and also we still trust you because you and Henry we're able to save two lives today." she told me with a kind tone. "It was really nothing, like Henry said to us, your safety is our number one concern" we both gave a chuckle"

Lilith: "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow" I said to her smiling. "Goodbye" she said smiling back, as she started to leave I could not help but wonder, Luz said robots don't feel anything. But she said things in a sad and guilt tone, that made me wonder. Are they alive?

Pizzeria

Henry: "Please tell me it's not true, Michael please tell me your joking" I said to him, holding him tightly. "I'm afraid not Henry. He's come back for them" I said gripping my fists. I sighed sitting down in the chair, and looked at the animatronics hearing this. "Alright everybody! This isn't a drill, we don't know what will happen but everyone stay on your gaurd and make sure the defences are up, we don't want to endangered the lives of the witches and only human here" I said thinking of what we could do.

Time Skip Cuz im Cool 😎

Luz: As i woke up, i still felt a little pain in my body remembering of what happened in the pizzeria. "Great, just what i needed" I groaned still in bed. I then realized i was in Eda's room, Eda and Lilith where still sleeping, hugging me. While King was snuggled with me, he was so cute! I wonder what is happening though, I was worried about Amity she had the same pain i had, i felt bad because her legged just healed! "Oh Amity i'm sorry i got us in trouble. . .again" I sighed well at least Henry promised he'll get Freddy and T. Freddy to get our work from school. "How did you sleep kid?" I heard Eda say. I smiled "I slepped good, a bit bad because of the body pain, but other than that good"

Eda: "That's good to hear kid" I smiled giving her a tight hug, "Don't ever scare me like that" I said thinking of the worse. "Don't worry Eda I won't, I promise to be careful, if not i'll call you r or Lilith" she sad hugging me back. I chuckled, should we move today, or stay here a bit longer?" I told her. "Hmm, well i can't move so let's stay here a bit longer" she yawned. "You read my mind kid, you read my mind" I smiled hugging her. 

Luz: The only thing i could think of now, is how Freddy was in my mind saving me, it felt so real, yet Henry said i must have been dreaming or hallucinating. I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything is wierd now, all i want now is to rest. 

Blight Mansion Hours Later

Odalia: As i watched Amity still sleeping in bed, I worried for her, if she won't go to school she'll be left behind and she never gets left behind. Not a Blight, well at least the human will send his "Robots" to get her school work. "Dear are you ready?" I heard Alador shout from downstairs. "I am dear! Coming down in a minute" I yelled back. I looked at her one more time and sighed. I then turned around leaving for work with my husband. 

Amity: As she left i sighed and opened my eyes, wincing abit from the pain. "Great stuck in bed again" I said sighing. At least it'll get me a break from the world. To be honest i was more worried about Luz than myself, I didn't know how she was holding up and I couldn't even sleep well. I turned my head to my window it was already half of the day, school was almost over. My phone rang, it hurted when i used my arm but was able to deal with it. It was a message from willow.

Willow: "How are you feeling?"

Amity: "A bit good, body still hurts but i'm fine. How is Luz?"

Willow: "She's doing fine, Freddy and T. Freddy just came to get work for both of you"

Amity: "That's good, and with that means T. Freddy is coming for me is he?" 

Willow: "Yep, well i have to go, we're still in class I hiope you feel better Amity"

Amity: "Thanks Willow, have a good day." I turned off my phone sighing hoping i get to see Luz after these 2 days. Just tehn i heard the door open, and thought it was my mother so i went back to fake sleeping. But then i heard more like loder footsteps coming up, I was scared someone must have broke in our house. Just when I looked at the door, I saw it was just T. Freddy with my homework. I was still scared of him for a reason, then he walked in and left my work on my desk. When i thought he was about to leave, he came closer to me.

T. Freddy: I looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry". I put down a box and pulled out a plushie, placing it near Amity. "I hope you feel better" saying to her while placing my hand on her head rubbing it. I smiled and started to leave when i heard her say "I forgive you", it made me smile as I left her house.

Amity: I looked at the stuffed animal and hugged it, it wasn't his fault this happened. Then I realized, he apologized, he showed feelings. I looked at the doorway, he must be good then, but the newspapers everything Luz and I found there. I had many questions but unable to find answers to what just happened.

Owl House

Luz: Good thing Eda gave me a bath, I didn't really wanted to smell bad. I was watching the crystal ball seeing if there was anything interesting, but nothing good was happening. I then heard Hooty talking to someone outside, I thought it was king or Eda so I didn't paid any attention. Just then when Booty opened the door I saw Freddy. I was speechless, I was just starring at him.

Freddy: I looked at her and gave a little wave. She waved back uneasy, "It's ok im just here to leave your homework" I said lifting her work. "Oh uh thank You, you can leave it on the window" she said smiling. I walked to the table placing her homework on it

Luz: "Thank you Freddy I didn't really want to be left behind" I laughed telling him. He gave me a smile saying and said "no problem, I hope you feel better. It's "bear"y nice to meet you" he said. I laughed of the pun he made.

Freddy: "No problem and I'm sorry for what happened in my pizzeria" I said as I gave her a Freddy plushie. "I hope this makes us even. Henry apologizes too" I said, leaving her house.

Luz: I was about to say something but he disappeared like a ghost. I was speechlees on how fast he dissappeared, "I should be sorry" I said quietly.


	12. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This may contain gore, blood, and other things that will be described, if you do not like this don't read, you have been warned.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________

Luz: "Hooty are you sure?" he looked at me and said "Yes Luz hoot hoot! I closed my eyes for one second and he dissappeared like a mouse running from me. Hoot Hoot!". I couldn't believe it, no one can dissappear that fast, well other than some demons and witches. "At least today is the last day your going to be in bed. Hoot Hoot!" Hooty said to me. "I guess your right." I said feeling less of the pain than yesterday. 

Lilith: I walked in and saw Luz walking a bit, it must mean she's getting better. The human was right it is going to take just two day for her to get back on track. She looked and waved, "Hi Lilith how is it going?" I smiled and waved back, "I'm good and you? Feeling any better?" I asked her kindly.

Luz: "I'm good just getting my strenght back" I started to walk slowly to the couch. "Thats's great, listen Eda and I are going to the market, be careful alright" she told me as she was getting her stuff. "Yea! No problem. Besides King and Hooty are here with me." she shuddered looking at Hooty. "That's great" she said uneasy. She walked towards the door opening it, "Just be safe alright" she said worridly. " I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Bye miss you!" I yelled.

Hooty: "I'll miss you too" I laughed as i cuddled on Lilith.

Lilith: I didn't like this one bit, "Hooty! Let go!" I yelled trying to seperate from him. It was a long struggle but managed to get away from him, everyday he does this and i hated it. 

Luz: I chuckled hearing Lilith fight against Hooty, I sighed. "Well Luz another day, another day bieng bored" i took the crystal ball out and saw that something was happening to the pizzeria. I gasped and saw Belos with Henry, and i knew that wasn't good.

Blight Mansion

Em: "Mittens! Look at this!" I yelled running in her room, Edric joing me. "What is it? I'm trying to get my strenght back" she said almost yelling at us. "But look it's about the human place!" Edric exclaimed pointing at the crystal ball. She then looked at us and then looked at the crystal ball.

Amity: My eyes widened, it was that humna that saved us, and the emperor, "What is happening?" I asked my siblings. "We don't know but we're listening to it, look and listen" Em said. I knew something bad was going to happen, and i didn't like it alot. 

At Freddy's

Henry: What do you want? And if your going to say something speak, if not leave and don't waste our time." I said crossing my arms while Micheal stood next to me. All he did was laugh, "I am here because your "place" is concerning to me, i heard one of my future warrior was hurted here. You are familiar with Amity Blight?" He said to me. I sighed, so the Blights told you what happened." i asked him. 

Belos: "They did, but said YOU saved her life, something i don't beleive your kind would do." insulting him walking closer to him. "hat do you even know about our kind." he said. I laughed and sighed, "Well even if you did save her your not allowed to touch her or assoiciate with someone above you, if you do you have to join a coven. and learn magic" 

Henry: "We don't need a coven or magic to be ourselves or help people. We humans are capable of much more than what you witches think" i said to him trying to make him leave. "Yea! So if your here to waste our time leave now" Michael yelled. Just then his eyes glowed blue and used his staff, it was glowing red, so was Michael as he levitated him and threw him through the glass doors. "Michel!" I yelled running to him, but was levitated by Belos.

Belos: As i made him levitate i made it very uncomfortable to him, straining his body, he yelled in pain. "You don't know who your dealing with. Leave this place now before i rip you into pieces." Before i gave him another talk he cut me off. "Just because your powerful doesn't mean someone is gonna follow you, even if you try to "correct" or kill witches to make an example no one is going to follow your cruelness, and since im not you I won't do anythinng. We are better than you by showing withces here how much we really care about them all of them!" he yelled at me. I growled as I was about to break his bones, we heard heavy mechanical footsteps running at us and saw the bear, I tried to raise my staff but he hit it away from me.

Freddy: As i hit the saff away from his hand Henry fell, and I grabbed Belos's face slamming it on the ground hurting him. "Looks like someone wasn't ready for Freddy" I said as my eyes turned black and white. He grunted trying to free himself from my grasp. Then his soldiers we're about to use magic on me, but my friends came out hurting every soldier and pinning them down. I looked at him, "Now listen to me, and listen well. I want you and your soldiers to leave and never come back, and if you try and hurt our human friends, you better pray you can hide well from us. You understand?" i asked him as i was crushing his mask and face. "Freddy that's enough! We aren't here to hurt anyone no matter how cruel, or how much they deserve it" 

Belos: I was yelling in pain and signal my assistant to retreat. "Very well, Freddy, but mark my words i will make sure you and your friends suffer a great deal of pain" as he let go i slowly stood up, and grabbed my staff. I looked back and i can see thier faces we're focused on me, i could actually feel their anger. I was angry, and thought of how they we're stronger than me without magic. I should be the only powerful bieng in this world, when he pinned me down he was made of metal, but they couldn't be that strong. Mark my words though human and metal thing, i will make you all dissappear forever.

As news spread out of what happened, everyone wondered and got shocked on how they confronted Belos, the most power bieng in boneville, it was humiliating for Belos. Everyone was speechless. The Blights, the Clawthornes, Luz, everyone was shocked.

Hours Later

Luz: We didn't talked about what happened, it flashed too fast. Instead we all went to sleep together not even saying a word of th event that happened. I wonder hat Belos will do, fearing of the worst that will happen. But felt hopeful, because we had someone on our side.

Blight Mansion

Amity: Our parents didn't say anything we just ate and when night fell, my parents we're in thier room sleeping though it was 7 or 8, I was still awake. Just then I was suddenly at Freddy's i looked around and saw the robots, i thought i was dreaming, and that i would wake up soon from this dream, but i aited a long time and i didn't wake up. Maby it was for real i thought. Then what i thought it was a shadow, i saw a purple bear that looked like Freddy, I could hear him say "Follow Me"., i didn't want to but it was so dark and scary. So i followed him, it was a mistake it was so dark. I wanted to run but i couldn't move, i wanted to scream but i couldn't. I looked at the purple bear, he was floating, then he pointed to a man running from somethinglike he was trying to hide frome someone or soemthing. The purple bear appeared and just pointed to the man, i looked at him as he got in a yellow Bonnie suit. Then all of a sudden he started screaming in pain as i heard his bones crack in the suit, his blood squirted out. I stood frozen in fear, a black bunny was at the right side of me, "Stop! PLease! I dont want to see this!" I yelled, i tried to call for help, but useless of hearing the man screaming in agony. I woke up franitcally, screaming loudly. My tears ran down. I looked around realizing i was in my room. My tears ran down, and i was sobbing hard, my whole family came in running.

Em and Ed: "Mittens! Are you alright? Mittens!?!" We shooked her as she put her attention to us, she huggged us tightly.

Odalia: "Whats wrong? Amity? AMity whats wrong!?!"

Amity: I heard my mother asked almost yelling as she hugged me, I hugged her tightly not conttrolling my sobs. "Amity what's wrong?" my father asked me. I just looke at my family and looked at the plushie T. Freddy gave me. 

As the Blight Family looked at the plushie they had the idea they we're yhe one's doing something.

Owl House

Luz: When i woke up it was dark, I looked around and saw i was in a suit, my eyes widened trying to get out of a suit screaming. Then a purply bear that looked like Freddy took the mask off and said "Follow Me", not thinking of anything i nodded as i got out of the suit and followed him to a room called "Parts and Service". The whole pizzeria changed and looked older, as we entered I can only described the horrifying things i saw. Dead children, thier eyes we're bleeding blood, they we're covered in knife wounds. I was speechless as i tried to run to the door but the door was gone. I looked back and everyhting was gone, then I saw a man. He was so scared and was looking for a place to hide. I tried talking to him if he needed help, but then he went right through me, i gasped. "Am i dead!?!" I yelled, but then the purple Freddy floated pointing at the man that got in a yellow Bonnie suit, he was laughing at something, or someone but couldn't see who. "Is he ok!?! What's wrong with him." I yelled at the purple bear, but all he did was pointing at the man in the yellow Bonnie suit. In my horrified expression I saw he was dying inside the suit as his blood squirted out of the suit and hearing his bones break.

https://youtu.be/Ff9vXnB5Lac  
He was screaming in agony, yelling for help, all i could do was watch in horror. I screamed loudly "STOP PLEASE!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMNORE!!" 

Eda: Kid KID! wake up!" I shook Luz waking her up, as she gasped she looked at me, lilith, King and Hooty. She then started sobbing hugging me tightly.

Luz: "Eda!" I yelled as i hugged her tightly crying in her arms, i didn't want to let her go. "Whats wrong Luz!?!" Lilith worridly asked. I couldn't find the words, as i looked at the stuffed plushie Freddy gave me.

As the Clawthornes looked at the Freddy plushie they we're going to pay a visit to Henry

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Henry: "Stop struggling Michael, it will hurt worse if you struggle" I said to him pulling the glass out of his back. "Gah! We-well it wsn't you thrown into a glass door and getting it stabbed in your back." he said gripping the bed. I chuckled as i kept cutting his flesh trying to remove the glass from his back. "Freddy can you shine your light on his back please" I asked him.

Freddy: "No problem Henry" I said to him as my eyes lit up making it easier for Henry to see. "So you did send shadow Freddy, right?" i asked him. He only sighed and nodded. "They have to see what really happened all those years ago without us telling them, and yes i know how they are going to feel about us, but it's neccessarry" he told me still sewing up Michael. I was about to speack but then we heard Henry's name bieng yelled at the entrance of the place.

Odalia: "Open up Henry! We need to talk!"

Eda: "And you better hurry before we break the entrance!" I yelled. "Uhh edalyn" Lilith said as she pointed to the broken glass door. "You're no fun" I said to her. 

Alador: "Please open up or we'll use force to get in. 1-" I was cut off as the 2 humans and the big robot bear came out looking at us.

Henry: "Get in" I said opening the non-broken door for them, as they entered i look out to see if anyone was watching us. I made my final check and closed the door.

Lilith: "Are you ok?" I asked the human walking wierdly. He looked at me and laugh "Yep after bieng thrown into a glass door, and when the door's glass gets buried in my flesh im a-okay", I chuckled at his joke. "Yea you seem like it" telling him.

Eda: "Where are we going?" asking the human in front of us. "To a office, we'll talk there about your children's nightmares" telling us. "How do you know that!" Odalia almost yelled.

Henry: "You'll see" I said continuing walking

Woods

???: "So that's your plan i like it, so much evil in him I can sense it" I laughed insanely. "I know, he acts just like us, but a bit more calmed" Vanny said sharpening her knife.

? ? ? : "Plan begins in 3 days"


	13. Chapter 13

Henry: "I know because I tested the gas on Michael, after you all left when you all first visted my pizzeria" taking out some chairs for the family to sit. When the two days passed he had nightmares and couldn't sleep. "How was he standing up?when Belos attacked you?" the gray hair witch said. "Well if it affects a child it will be worse, for an adult it's not that bad. The gas makes hallucinations or false visions" explaining to them.

Odalia: "Then how come Amity's "false vision" started in your pizzeria?" I asked him curiously. "Maby she was afraid" he said. I scoffed, us Blights aren't afraid of anything" smiling confidently. "Are you sure, the bear with red circles said he scared and sent you to my office." he said looking at me with a stern face. My husband and I looked away embarrassed, and got mad when Edalyn started chuckling.

Lilith: "Anyways, what do we do about these nightmares?" I asked the human so we all could be focused, "should be over tonight, if no" We saw him go through a shelf and grabbed a a blue thing/potion, he handed it to us. "What is this?" I asked him as he handed one to Odalia.

Henry: "This should be able to get your daughter out of her trance" I said nicely, giving a signal to Freddy to prepare to get a room ready. "I suggest you go, i have to see if Michael doesn't have a organ damaged or anything broken" I said walking away from the office. 

Alador: "How are you going to heal him if it's inside his body? There's a hospital near i-" he spoke saying "No it's fine, we got the tools here, plus we got the animatronics here telling me what to do right so don't worry" he said smiling. "Wait where's Eda?" I said to Lilith.

Eda: "Hello! Sorry i was just exploring the place, it's so big i only got to 3 rooms" I laughed and wiped a tear off. "I'm so funny, anyways lets get out of here, Luz might get another nightmare" I told Lilith. She nodded, with no other comments all four of us thanked Henry and left his place.

Odalia: After we we're at least 3 blocks away, I finally said "So what did you steal Edalyn?". She looked back and smiled bringing up papers, news, about the place from 1987 to the present day. "You two will study these half of the information, me and Lilith will study the other half, deal?" she said to me raising her hand to me. I shook it. "This doesn't mean we're with you" telling her

Eda: "Yea yea, now let's go before the human realizes his info is gone" I said chuckling. We both seperated and went home.

???: I looked at them leave, they not knowing of what will happen in the future. "S O O N"

Days Later

Luz: After what has happened, everything was back to normal, though many people feared that Valloween was coming. I didn't what that is but i hope not to get in the middle of it. The thing is whenever i came back from school, Eda and Lilith we're focused and some papers I couldn't see, or whenever i came to their room, it would be closed and lock. I wonder what's up with that I thought, then one day in school something came up that shocked all of us.

Bump: "Dear students i am here to announced that we all will be having a combat training session all day, and for the surprise. The humans named Henry and Michael will be all your instructors, because you all won't fight each other. You will all fight against his "machines" or how they call them, so get ready you all will come to the gym in 20 minutes so you can hear his instructions, good day." 

Amity: "no way, is he serious, he can't be. Right?" I said worriedly. "Looks like he is" Willow said trying to keep herself together. "You mean we got to fight the things from the fright dome thing!?!" Gus almost yelled in his terrified voice. "Maby it won't be like that?" Luz said chuckling nervously. Whatever it is we have to keep our calm and listen, if we listen we will know what to do so we could win." saying in a calming tone. 

Gus: "How?!? They're made of metal, how are we going to hurt them?!" I yelled knowing we will fail at this combat training. "Well we got something they don't, magic and frendship!" Luz yelled determined. "But what if something goes wrong?" I said trying to breathe calmly. 

Luz: "Come on Gus, think positively, we can do this together. It's not like we're going to fight them one on one, right?" I said smiling. Just then the teacher announced that this will be a one on one battle with the robots, my friends looked at me with a "Oh really" face. I chuckled nervously knowing we will lose this.

The Owl House

Eda: "So any news about the info you have" I said to Odalia, while Lilith keeps looking at the newspapers. "Well, it says it all started in Freddy's, but murduers accured in a place called "Circus Baby's Pizzeria". So that means the're were two locations". Alador came in saying "It says here a man named William Afton is the creator of the place, but had a co-worker and you won't beleive who it is". I looked at him confused then realizing. "Henry" i said looking at the papers. "Yea, but it says here he tried to get Afton arrested for planning murduers, but no one believed him" Odalia said. I looked at her confused, "Wait of Henry was there in that year, he should be dead!" I yelled suspiciously.

Lilith: "Not only that sister, but it looks like he died in a new Freddy's pizzeria" I showed her the news of the building on fire. She looked at all of us and said "Well keep on searching for clues we have to figure this out. This man and his "friends" aren't safe" Edalyn said with a bit of anger.

Emperor's Coven

Belos: "That human will pay for making a fool our of me!" I yelled and pounded the wall making a hole in it. "Oh don't we, he is a very annoying pest". I looked back but there was no one around, "Show yourself! Or prepare to die" I said threatening. Now, Now dont get all worked up" he laughed loudly, then he appeared in front of me. He was a wierd glitching bunny.

Glitchtrap: "He-Hello fr-fre-friend! I he-heard so much ab-about yo-you!" He looked at me in disgust, "So wh-who cares if they emberrassed you, i have a proposal you'll like" I said laughing insanely.

Belos: "I will never work with freaks like you that are unfit for my society, I will kill you and all your friends in that human place!" I yelled as my blue eyes shone using my magic on him trying to squeeze the life out of him. But my magic didn't affect him one bit, he didnt even budge. "And if i reject it?" I said to him determined to find a weakness. "Accept my proposal and me and my boss will give you what you really want, power, fear, and a little someone in the human world. Am i right?" I looked at him in shock. "How do you know about that!?!" I yelled in fury. 

Glitchtrap: "Oh Belos you really are funny. Though i am connected to the "P L A C E" only, I HATE Henry and his friends which is the cause of MY ENDLESS SUFFERING!" I yelled loudly making everyhting rumble and shake. I calmed down and laughed "Your not the strongest because i Know someone stronger and trust me you don't want to get on his "terrible" side, if you help us, we'll help you. The only thing that will slow us down is Henry and the rest of those. . .BRATS." I said glitching in with my anger. "what should we do then" Belos asked me. I looked back at him and smile. "We'll figure out what to do ith them, all you need to know is to keep on giving fear and force people to respect you." I laughed "Just think about it, and if you do agree, rememeber to think about the consequences that will happen if you double cross us" dissappearing from his sight.

Belos: I growled, walked to the nearest wall and gave a full force punch, yelling.

Owl House

Luz: I entered my home sighing, it was getting dark, good thing i made it. I sighed and heard Eda and Lilith talking, i walked in and said what we're they talking about. They froze and looked at me and said that they had alot of fun together today and made alot of trouble.

Eda: "You know what we do Luz, anyways let's go to sleep it's getting late and we do not want to sleep in all day". Luz whined "But im not tired! Plus we have to fight Henry's robots tomorrow" she kept on whining. We looked at her in surprise, "what do you mean fight Henry's robots tomorrow?" I asked her curiously. "Well he wanted to see our skills and what we could do and it's going to be a one on one battle." she said slumping goign to her room. "Well you better win!" I yelled.

Lilith: "One on one!?! That's insane! They're just children" I said worried on what might happen. "Don't worry sister, I don't think Henry woul go hardcore on the children" I laughed and snort. "Right?" I said now in a worried tone. "Let's just hope Edalyn" I said to her worridly.

Later that night Willow, Gus, Amity, and the rest of the students told thier parents what will be happening tomorrow. Some glad that Henry might help them increase thier skills and abilities to make them stronger, but for The Blight Parents it wasn't good

Odalia: "You are kidding us, right?" I told my children surprised on what they said. "No mom, we're not kidding" Emira and Edric said as they we're getting thier beds ready. "Bu-" I was cut off as Amity said, "I know mom, make sure not fail and to keep the Blight name to it's standards. And not to emberrass ourselves." she said goinmg to her room. "Yea. . .that" I said leaving them alone. 

1 hour later

Alador: You're letting them fight? We don't even know what they're really up against, what if they get hurt or worse Odalia" I said to her wanting a answer. "I know, I know but I know Henry won't really go rough on children, right?" she said chuckling nervously. "That man is hiding secrets that we don't know and could had been coonected to those murduers and awful events. We don't know him". She looked at me and taers began falling down. "I-I know but, wh-what can we do Alador? Right now we have to gather more evidence to expose him and make sire he and his monstrosities dissappear forever. Let's just let them fight they'll get stronger I promise you!" I just looked at her and sighed, i hugged her tightly.

Odalia: "We just have to keep going" I said calming down. "Let's just go to sleep" I said going to the bathroom. 

Alador: I sighed and agreed.

3 hours later 12 am

Odlaia: I was sleeping peacefully, or i thought I was sleeping because when i looked around i was in the living room. I was confused of how did i get from my room to the living room. I thought it was the pranks of Emira and Edric but they we'rent here, everybody was gone excpet my husband who showed up out of nowhwere. "Alador!?! You scared me dear." I said with my hands on my chest. "what are you two doing here?". We both look back and saw Edalyn and Lilith.

Eda: "How are you here?" I asked confused of the place we we're in. "Eda I sweaif this is your doing i will kill you" Odalia said in a angry tone. "I laughed at her. "First of all we can't do magic, only glyph magic, second of all if i was to do something to you i would hide so you wont see me. Or kill you". Lilith hit my shoulder "Edalyn!". "oh calm down sister it's not like i'm really gonna do it. [Maby]" I said quietly.

Alll of a suddena black creature with huge, sharp teeth in hism mouth and his stomach appeared, his claws we're like trying to reach out for them. All four witches saw this terrifying creature walking towards them. More of them came out behind them, he then pointed to the witches, and the monstrousities started running after them.

Lilith: We started running, though for some reason we couldn't use our magic, we spent minutes, maby hours hiding from the. We always get found by those things and barely escape. "What's happening what are they?" I said weakly from all the running. "They're horrible creatures that want to kill us obviously" Alaldor shouted. "Yea obviously but what do we do to survive!?!" I almost lost control of my anger. 

Eda: "Hey! This isn't the time to fight, we have to work together. I hate it as much as you do but if we wish to survive we have to work together and fight those things. "Ugh, fine if you tell this to anyone i will turn you in got that" Odlaia said. We heard noise coming from all around us, fortunately we found weapons. It was only axes so we tried to know how they work. It was getting closer and closer.

Alador: It was a heavy tension, we we're read top attakc but nothing came, we looked around and sighed. "They must have given up" I said tiredly.

when they we're distracted, the creatures appeared from the back and started to murduer them


End file.
